Basketball Love Stories
by Hatsune Christine
Summary: "Anak anak besok akan ada anggota tim basket baru di sekolah kita tapiii ini special karena-"/"UAPAHHHH?". a little Humor, and Gaje, Friendship,and little romance. Summarynya jelek.
1. Chapter 1

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

AUTHOR : HI! GUA AUTHOR BARU! JADI MOHON KERJASAMANYA YA!

LEN :OOOO JADI LO AUTHOR BARU THO?

AUTHOR :IYAAAA~

MIKU :HMMM YA UDAH KALO GITU

AUTHOR :MANG NP?

MIKU :SEMOGA CERITANYA GAK ANEH

AUTHOR : TERGANTUNG SIH

LEN :TERGANTUNG GIMANA?

AUTHOR :KAN GUA AUTHOR BARU -_-"

LEN : OH IYA

MIKU :YA UDH SANA LANJUTIN CERITANYA

AUTHOR :BOLEH MINTA TOLONG?*PUPPY EYES*

MIKU+LEN :*SIGHHH* YA UDAH

.

.

MIKU :

**WARNING**: GAJE, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

LEN :

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

~PLEASE ENJOY~

Di suatu rumah yg amat amat suram, di mana penghuninya seorang hantu- ( Kaito:woy ceritanya yang bener dong! Author: iya ya! udh sana balik ke cerita! hush hush! Kaito:awas lo ya kalo gak bener... Author:*Glek*y-ya-yaa gua bikinnya yang bener kokk Kaito:ok deh kalo gitu *pergi* Author: hufttt selamet ok ok balik ke cerita)

Retake ke 993#(?)

Di sebuah rumah yg bercat biru laut yang megah sekali. Tinggalah seorang pemuda bersama pembatunya yang sekian banyaknya. Orangtuanya kemana? biasa tugas ke luar kota jadi pemuda itu sudah terbiasa tentunya. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang bersiap siap menuju ke sekolahnya yaitu 'VOCALOID GAKUEN' .Siapa gak kenal sekolah itu? Sekolah itu adalah sekolah ternama yang berfasilitas lengkap di Vocaloid City dan lagi ia seorang pemuda yang masuk ke dalam 7 cool boys. Julukannya Baka Boys. Yup dia adalah Shion Kaito.

"Aku pergi Kaiko"Ucap kaito

"Ya Kaito-sama"Jawab kaiko sambil menundukkan badannya

Setelah itu Kaito melangkah keluar rumah

.

.

.

"Ohayoo~Kaito!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut honey-blonde yang sedang memeluk tangan kaito

"Yo!"Ucap makhluk berambut ungu sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Hai Gakupo! Hai Len ! Dan satu lagi len jangan seperti itu lagi" Jawab Kaito sambil sweatdrop

"Uhhhhhh Kaito-kun ja'ad aaahhhh~" Protes Len sambil memukul pelan kaito, dan yg dipukulnya pun cuek bebek padanya. Sedangkan gakupo hanya cekikik'an GAJE.

"WOY ! kalian mau sampai kapan di situ hah? Udah mau bel tuh!" Teriak seseorang berambut abu abu

"ya tuh mau masuk nih . " Ucap pria berambut teal

"ya ya mikuo, piko kita masuk nih dan len jangan gini ah!"jawab Kaito

"mouuuu... Kaito ja'ad!" Protes Len lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terserah lo "Ucap Kaito dingin lalu pergi menjauh bersama gakupo piko dan mikuo

"Elo yang manja bukan Kaito yang ja'ad. MR. ALAY!"Ucap Mikuo dingin

"MASBULOH! Guys tungguin gua!" protes Len dan lalu ikut pergi bersama teman temannya

.

.

Teng teng teng dhuar!(?)

'Gak elit buanget sih belnya'batin mikuo Sweatdrop

"Cepet Len! mau mulai nih basketnya!"Ucap Mikuo

"ya ya!"Ucap Len Setelah itu ia keluar bersama mikuo ke lapangan

.

.

"Anak anak besok akan ada anggota tim basket baru di sekolah kita tapiii ini special karena-" Kata seseorang berambut coklat berkacamata

"Special kenapa Kiyoteru-sensei?" Potong Piko

"Piko jangan suka memotong perkataan orang lain yang lagi berbicara apalagi orang tua. Ehem jadi ini special karena-" Jawab kiyoteru

"SENSEI! MAAF SAYA TELAT KARENA ADA TUGAS PIKET DAN SAYA IJIN UNTUK BESOK KARENA KEMARIN PAMAN SAYA DI NEW YORK MENINGGAL DUNIA JADI SAYA IJIN UNTUK PERGI KE NEW YORK UNTUK MENGHADIRI UPACARA PEMAKAMAN PAMAN SAYA!" Ucap(baca:teriak) makhluk berambut Orange pudar yang penjelasannya Panjang, Lebar, Tingg(?), Luas(?), Volume(?) dan gak pake koma.

"WOY LUI JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK DI TELINGA GUA DONGG! NANTI TELINGA GUA TULI TAU!" Teriak Len karena ia berdiri di sebelah Lui

"Sorry bro! aku takut di hokum sensei." Jawab Lui Santai

'NGAJAK RIBUT NI ORANG' Batin Len

"Sedangkan yang lain hanya Sweatdop bejamaah.

"Sudah sudah, lui besok saya ijinkan dan sekarang kau ikut ke barisan" Ucap Kiyoteru singkat "Dan mari kita lanjutkan. Ini special karena yang datang adalah anggota tim basket putri."

"ooo kupikir apa" jawab Kaito santai

Sesaat diam semua kemudian...

"UAPAHHHH?" Teriak Semuanya Kompak kecuali Kaito dan kiyoteru sensei tentunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AUTHOR :UAAAHHHH SAYA NGETIK BANYAK BUANGET ! WAOOOOOOOOO

LEN :Sssst... Miku si author udah kaga waras ya?

MIKU :Mungkin udah kayaknya, ya udah yuk kita ngacir aja *ngacir*

LEN :Wokee *ngacir bareng miku*

AUTHOR :HUAAAA SAYA DITINGGALINNNNN... Hikss okk okkk para Readers...

.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

AUTHOR :HAI!BALIK LAGI AMA GUA! MAAF BARU UPDATE SEKARANG HEHEHE...

MIKU :KOK BARU UPDATE SEKARANG?

AUTHOR :GA ADA IDE + FANFICTION GUA ERROR HEHE...

MIKU :O LAH DASAR !

AUTHOR ;HEHE... EMMM MIKU ...

MIKU : (MIND:_ADUH PERASAANKU GAK ENAK NIH) _HMM NAPA?

AUTHOR :WARNINGNYA YAA... TOLONG DIBACAIN... PLEASEEEEE

MIKU : (MIND:_TUH KAN BENER PERASAANKU GA ENAK. YAH APA BOLEH BUAT_) OK DEH

MIKU :

**WARNING**:GAJE, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

* * *

PLEASE ENJOY~

"Beneran nih? Sensei ga bercanda kan?" Tanya cowok berambut honey blonde dengan ragu ragu

"Bener tu kata Len. Ini beneran ga Kiyoteru-sensei?"Tanya cowok berambut ungu panjang sambil meng-iya-kan kata kata cowok di sebelahnya .

"Len dan Gakupo kalian kok ga percaya ama saya sihhh?"Katacowok berambut coklat dan berkacamata yang lebih tua yang di sebut Kiyoteru-sensei oleh muridnya sambil menunjukan _**Puppy Eyes**_-nya

'Gimana ga percaya kan sensei sering banget bohongin kita' batin seluruh murid kompak

"Ngomong ngomong, Kaito kok km gak kaget sih?"Tanya cowok berambut Teal yang memakai baju khusus.

"Mikuo Mikuo, gimana gak kaget kan dia udah terbiasa kali. Jika ada murid baru masuk apalagi cewek pasti dia yang jadi sasaran pertamanya. Kan dia lebih ganteng daripada kita dan Lui lo gak punya kerjaan lainnya sampai sampai-"Jawab cowok berambut abu abu sambil bermain hp temannya ?Mau tau yang di lakukannya ? Dia sedang mengotak ngatik galeri foto temannya.

"!"

"WOY PIKO KEMBALIIN HP GUA !"Teriak cowok berambut orange pudar

"Gak mau!Lui gua gak nyangka lo sering moto cewek cewek di sekolah ini !Kalo udah jadian jangan lupa PJ-nya ya! Hahahahahahaha..." Balas cowok berambut abu abu tadi. Ya dia Piko.

"KEMBALIIN!"Protes Lui sambil _blushing_+kaget

Sekian lama mereka kejar kejaran akhirnya Lui pun mendapatkan HP-nya kembali. Pemiliknya pun masih blushing (GJ) sedangkan piko masih cekikikan (GJ)

"Huh dasar Hacker!"kata cowok berambut orange pudar yang bernama Lui.

Oh ya kalian belum tau ya mereka siapa aja? ok gua kenalin!

1. Kamui Gakupo. Kelas X-B, Penyuka Terong, Mesum #ditebas gakupo, posisi CENTER, no punggung 3552132#ditebas gakupo untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Ehem maksud saya no punngung **3** .Ciri cirinya Rambut panjang bewarna ungu dan selalu membawa pedang samurainya (Readers:kok gak di marahin? Author: aku gak tau. Readers: Kan lo yang ngetik BAKauthor!)dan satu lagi kadang kadang sifatnya bisa berubah dari cool turun drastis ke _**banci banci**_-an#ditebas gakupo untuk ketiga kalinya(Author:gua salah apa TTvTT. Gakupo: Banyak!)Julukannya _**Hentai Boys.**_

2. Shion Kaito. Kelas X-C, Penyuka Es Krim, Baka banget sampai temenya nyebut dia sebagai BAkaito #ditendang sampai ke lautan oleh kaito, posisi POINT GUARD, no punggung 8. Ciri cirinya berambut dan bermata biru laut dan suka banget memakai syal bewarna biru laut juga, dan anehnya dia selalu memakai syalnya kapanpun dan dimanapun walaupun di situ sudah memasuki musim panas yang artinya panas buanget-nget-nget-nget!Julukkannya _**Baka Boys.**_

3. Kagamine Len. Kelas X-C. Penyuka Pisang, SHOTA buangetttt #dilendes Len pake RR-nya, Playboy #dilindes len untuk ke dua kalinya, ceria sekali, posisinya SMALL FORWARD karena dia yang paling kecil diantara temen temennya#dilindes len untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, no punggung 13. Ciri cirinya berambut honey blonde, selalu menguncir kuda rambutnya, dan paling suka dan paling sering banget adu mulut dengan mikuo. Julukkannya _**Cheerful Boys.**_

4. Hatsune Mikuo. Kelas X-B, penyuka negi(Author:emang negi itu enak? Mikuo:ENAK BUANGET!) , lumayan pintar, yang mengejutkan dia adalah anak Pak Tukang Sapu!#dipanggang mikuo. Ehemm maksudku dia adalah anak Pak Kepala Sekolah! Makannya dia selalu pake baju special. Penasaran ama bajunya? Bajunya itu kemeja putih, blazer dengan garis zigzag bewarna Teal, dan celana panjang warna hitam, tidak lupa dasi warna Teal. Posisinya SHOOTING GUARD, no punggung 23. Ciri cirinya rambut Teal, matanya Teal,suka adu mulut ama Len, dan katanya katanya~(Mikuo:WOY yang bener dong!Author: sorry mas bro!)ehem maksudnya katanya punya adik tiri dan sepupu yang semangat buanget-nget-nget-nget! Julukkannya _**Special Boys.**_

5. Utatane Piko. Kelas X-E, suka ama namanya semua benda elektronik,nasibnya sama seperti Len yaitu SHOTA BUANGET tapi gak separah Len#dibunuh Piko dan di lindes Len untuk ke empat kalinya, saingannya gumiya, pintar banget tapi entah kenapa masuk ke kelas X-E karena itu kelas yang orang orangnya bodohhhh buanget, posisinya POWER FORWARD, no punggung 24. Ciri cirinya rambut abu abu, selalu membawa benda elektronik, dan jika kau bertemu dengannya jangan membuatnya marah jika kau tak ingin rahasiamu disebar karena dia seorang hacker. Julukkannya _**Hacker Boys**_.

6. Megpoid Gumiya. Kelas X-A, suka ama wortel, saingannya piko, pendiam banget sampai gak pernah ngomong ama orang selain temen basketnya (Readers: bisu dong? Author: Iya~#digiling Gumiya), pemain cadangan,no punggung 25. Ciri cirinya rambut hijau lumut, selalu bawa buku, dan katanya lagi suka sama seseorang di kelasnya. Julukkannya _**Silent Boys.**_

Lui. Kelas X-E, suka ama warna Orange hanya saja orangenya orange pudar, Bodoh buanget tapi gak sebodoh Kaito#ditendang Kaito untuk Ke dua kalinya, Cool buanget, (Readers: dingin buanget? Author: Salah ketik!) Ehem maksudnya keren abizzz ! Meskipun kadang kadang rada rada sih. Pemain cadangan, no punggung 28. Ciri cirinya rambut orange pudar, matanya orange pudar, dan katanya ia suka ama temen kecilnya tapi teman kecilnya pergi pada umur 7 tahun dan akan kembali lagi untuknya tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan teman kecilnya. Julukkannya _**Cool Boys.**_ (Author: bukan cowok dingin tapi cowok keren!)

Yup mereka adalah 7 COWOK PALING KEREN DI VOCALOID GAKUEN! Nah sekarang balik lagi ke story!

"Yah pokoknya kalian harus latihan keras sekarang karena dari yang kudengar mereka kuat kuat, aku gak mau besok kalian kalah dari mereka, MENGERTI?"Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei tegas

"Ha'I Sensei!"ucap semuanya kompak

.

.

.

**ON THE WAY HOME, AT SUPERMARKET**

"Kalian percaya gak kalo mereka itu kuat? aku gak percaya tuh yang di omongi sensei." Tanya cowok berambut honey blonde dan HAMPIR memakan pisangnya.

"LEN! BAYAR DULU PISANGNYA JANGAN MAKAN DULU!"Teriak cowok berambut Ungu

"Kata kata Gakupo bener tuh jangan makan pisangnya dulu! Dan lagi jangan meremehkan kemampuan mereka! Mereka lebih kuat dari kita tau!"Ucap cowok berambut biru laut.

"Ya ya Kaito Gakupo! gua akan menahan diri untuk tidak makan pisangku dulu. Tapi Elo koq tau mereka lebih kuat dari kita? "Ucap cowok berambut honey blonde yang dikenal dengan nama Len dengan lemas

"Nebak aja sihhh.."Jawab Kaito sambil cekikikkan gaje~

"BAkaito! Jangan asal nebak dong! Bisa aja tebakkanmu salah tau!"Protes Cowok berambut ungu panjang yang bernama Gakupo sambil mengantri untuk membayar barang belian apa? Tentu saja pasti itu semua berhubungan dengan Pisang, Terong, dan tentu saja Aisu~

"Ya udah aku ama Len tunggu di depan ya!" Ucap Kaito

"Ya...Ya..."

.

.

******In the outside of supermarket**

"Di dalam panas buanget sih!" Protes Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"Gak tuh."Jawab Kaito

"Panas!"

"Gak Panas!"

"Panas!"

"Gak Panas!"

"Panas!"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

"Gak!"

"Iya!"

"BERISIK!"Ucap(baca:teriak)seorang gadis

"!"

Kemudian terjadi keheningan cukup lama. Karena merasa sudah sepi maka gadis tadi yang melepaskan headsetnya ingin memakainya lagi, Tetapi-

"Elo siapa? Kok bentak bentak kita sesuka elo?"Tanya Len dengan KEPO-nya

"Gua bentak Elo karena Elo Elo pada berisik tau! Lagi pula kalo gua gak di larang kaa-san dan tou-san buat mukuli orang pasti gua dah hajar elo sekarang juga tau!"

"ya... ya.. ya... Kita ngaku kita berisik tapi Sapa elo hah?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Udah len, biar aku aja. Ehem, maaf bila kami tidak sopan tadi. Kami tau bahwa kami berisik. Kami minta maaf. Gua Kaito, dan ini teman saya Len. Yoroshiku."Ucap Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkukkan badannya. Kaito melihat Len tidak membungkukkan badannya, maka ia memaksa Len untuk membukkukan badannya dan hasilnya ia mau juga.

"ok gua terima permintaan elo. sekarang gua kenalkan diri. Nama gua..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AUTHOR: SELESAI!

KAITO :KOK GUA JULUKKANKU BAKA BOYS?

MIKU:_DL_!

KAITO:_DL_ ITU APA?

MIKU:HUHH AKU SEKARANG MENGERTI KENAPA KAU DI JULUKKIN BAKA BOYS! _DL _ITU _DERITA LOE!_

AUTHOR: THAT'S CORRECT!

KAITO:OO... EH APA? GUA GAK TERIMA! GUA GAK MAU! MIKU-CHAN BELAIN GUA DONG!

MIKU: GUA SIH MAU TAPI...

KAITO:... (-_-)(MIND:PERASAANKU GAK ENAK DEH...)

MIKU:*EVIL SMIRK*

KAITO:*MERINDING*TA-TAPI?

MIKU: ELO TRAKTIR GUA DI CHAPTER 3C! KALO GAK...

KAITO:O-OK..

MIKU:OK THEN! THANKS! HEHEHE... THEN... BAKAUTHOR! LO JANGAN BULLY KAITO AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTOOD?

AUTHOR:I-I'AM UNDERSTOOD MISS!

MIKU:OK LAH KALO BEGITU

AUTHOR: OKK KALO GITU BALES REVIEWSS YUK!

MIKU+KAITO:AYO!

.

.

**To ****WarriorLeila**

hehehe.. sepertinya ..

pairingnya bisa di liat di atas koq!

Arigato for review ~

**To****RukimotomoKisa**

Arigato sudah menilai cerita sebelumnya~

Saya usahakan agar tetap lucu...

Mungkin saya sudah ketularan gilanya wkwkwk...

No problem koq segitu aja...Arigato for review~

**To cindychan28**

Ya itu karena chapter sebelumnya lagi gak adA ide banyak, jadinya dikit aja...

Nee, Arigato for review

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To All Readers...

**~Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

AUTHOR:OK! GAK USAH BASA BASI LAGI ! UNTUK READERS JANGAN LUPA TETEP REVIEW YA!

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**Last Episode:**

"WOY PIKO KEMBALIIN HP GUA!"Teriak cowok berambut orange pudar.

.

"Ok gua terima permintaan elo. Sekarang gua kenalkan diri. Nama gua..."

.

.

"Nama gua-"

"RIN-CHAN!"ucap(baca:teriak) seorang gadis berambut Teal yang diikat twintal dari kejauhan.

"!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

"Hosh...hosh... Rin-chan ini jeruk mu dan makasih udah bawain headsetku. Lalu siapa mereka?" Tanya gadis berambut Teal tadi sambil mengambil headsetnya kembali .

"arigato Miku-chan. Mereka Shion-san dan Kagamine-san. "Jawab gadis tersebut

"Ne, Watashiwa Hatsune Miku desu! Panggil aja Miku! Yoroshiku!"Kata gadis berambut Teal tadi.

"Gua Kagami gua Rin"Jawab gadis berambut Honey Blonde yang tadi membentak kaito dan len.

"Ow jadi elo namanya Rin ya? Dan elo namanya Miku?Kalian cantik ya!" Ucap Gakupo sambil menunjukkan wajah mesum.

"!"

Mendengar suara Gakupo,Cepat cepat Kaito, Len, Rin, dan Miku melihat kearah gakupo.

"Elo sapa? Temennya mereka juga?"Tanya Miku bingung.

"Yup"Jawab Gakupo yang masih memasang Wajah Mesum.

BUAK!

"I-itai"Ucap Gakupo merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"**Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu lagi pada sohib sohibku!(?)**"Ucap seseorang gadis tak dikenal membawa Tuna Beku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIK... KRIK...(Jangkrik ikut memeriahkan(?) suasana itu.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Readers:Kelamaan!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara

"L-Luka-Chan?"Ucap Miku Kaget.

"Luka-chan ngapain di sini?"Kali ini Rin yang berbicara

"**Untuk Membasmi orang Mesum seperti Dia. Apalagi Dia Mengganggu Sohib Sohibku.**"Ucap Gadis itu yang tak lain Luka yang masih memegang Tunanya.

Setelah mendengar Luka berbicara seperti itu semua langsung Sweatdrop berjamaah~

"Sakit tau!"Ucap (baca:Protes)Gakupo.

"**Siapa suruh kau mengganggu sohib sohibku!"** Ucap Luka membela dirinya.

"Aku kan gak tau dia itu Sohib mu Baka!"

TWICH TWICH TWICH

"GUA GAK BAKA!"

BUAK! BUG! JDER!JDUG! JRASH! NGING! BRUK! JDASHH! BRUAG! BUAK! JDUG! JRASSHHH! BUAG!

Ok kita skip bagian ini.

.

.

.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"Luka-chan apa gak berlebihan nih ?" ucap Miku sambil mengecek keadaan Gakupo yang... Errrr... Bisa dibilang Naas sekali. Mau liat?

Keadaan Gakupo: Babak belur di bagian kepala, punggung, perut, kaki, tangan. Belum lagi rambut yang sudah tak beraturan, pedang samurainya sudah terbelah 2,bentuk wajahnya tidak beraturan, dan lagi tubuhnya itu di jilati Hewan liar seperti kucing dan anjing.

"**Gak kok itu pantas buatnya."**Ucap Luka enteng.

"Tapi Luka-san apa gak keterlaluan ?" Ucap Rin.

'Meskipun Rin jutek dan galak dia masih mengkhawatirkan Gakupo. Baik sekali dia. Andai aku bisa memilikinya seutuhnya.'batin Len sambil tersenyum sendiri

"Len elu gak apa apa kan? Lu masih waraskan? Helloowwwwwww? Du yu hirrrr miiii?(Helo? Do you hear me?)"Ucap Kaito tanpa memedulikan tatapan tatapan cengo dari temen temennya.

"Woy Kai! kalo ngomong jangan pake bahasa Inggris! Udah tau Inggrismu itu Jelek masih aja di pake ! Baka!" Ucap Len yang sudah sadar dari _dunianya_.

"Abis elo dipanggil gak jawab! Lagipula elo senyum senyum sendiri dari tadi! elo kenapa sih? Sohib di tindas malah seneng! Sohib macam apa kau!"Ucap Kaito Pnajang, Lebar, Jelas,, Padat.

"Gua bukan sohibnya tapi temennya."Ucap Len enteng.

'Sama aja Bego!'batin Miku dan Luka, Rin sweatdrop level 9999999(?), Kaito cengo di tempat

.

.

.

.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LENNY JA'AD MASA GAKKUNNNN GAK DIPEDULIINNNN HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMIIII! EIKE SALAH APA? HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ucap Gakupo yang bangkit dari kubur dengan berwujud seperti errrrrrrrrrrr... Banci..

Semuanya Sweatdrop level99999999999999999999999999(?)

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA! ADA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SIFAT ASLINYA MUNCUL LAGI KAN?"

"EMAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK LONTONGI EH TOLONGI GUA! EMAKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"Tuhan mengapa engkau bangunkan dia dari kubur Tuhan? Mengapa kau tak ambil dia untuk selama lamanya Tuhan?"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH GAKKK ADAAAA YANGGGGGGGG PEDULLLLLIIIIIIIIII AAAAMMMMMAA GGGGGAAAKKKKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

"GAKUPOOOOOOOOOOO HIDUP! DUNIA KIAMAT!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWAHHHHHHHHHHHH ADA ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEE GGGAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUPPPPPPOOOO!"

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAA AWASSSSSSSSSSS !"

"GAKUPOOOOOOOOO APA APAAN KAAAAAAAAAAUUUU?!"

"Eh sorry Luka-san"

"SORRY SORRY! PALA LU PEYANG !"

BUAK! BUG! JDER!JDUG! JRASH! NGING! BRUK! JDASHH! BRUAG! BUAK! JDUG! JRASSHHH! BUAG!

Yah intinya keadaan di sini kacau balau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3728317629387398749836436472(?) MINUTES LATER

"**MIKU RIN AYO PULANG!"**Ucap Luka tegas.

"T-tapi..."Ucap miku ketakutan.

"**TAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN ORANG ITU!**"Bentak Luka sambil menunjuk Gakupo yang sedang sekarat.

"Tapi Luka-san-"Bisik Miku tapi masih bisa di dengar Luka.

"**Tapi?**"Sambar Luka.

"Ie, ie, nani mo nai Luka-san. K-kita pulang sekarang yakan Rin. Errrr... Rin?"Ucap Miku sambil celingak celinguk.

"Loh Rin? Rin! Km di mana?"Tanya Miku teriak

"Gua disini Miku-chan"Bales Rin

"Gaaaaahhhhhh kapan km di situ?"Tanya Luka histeris. Mengapa? Karena Rin sudah di belakang Luka yang 100% dapat membuat jantung orang loncat tiba tiba

"Dari tadi" Kata Rin sambil memakan orenjinya~

"Ngapain?" Tanya Luka.

"Menyaksikanmu membantai orang siapa namanya? Gaku?Garpu?Granat(?)? Gelandangan(?)? Gergaji(?)? Gelas(?)?Gakuko?Errrrrrr sapa ya?"Ucap Rin sambil memasang pose semua orang yang mendengarnya sweatdop di tempat.

'Ni orang polos juga ya?'Batin Len dan Kaito kompak.

"Namanya Gakupo Rin-chan."jawab miku yang masih sweatdrop.

"Ah itu gak namanya! arigato Miku-chan!"Ucap Rin

"Dōitashimashite."Jawab Miku

"Ya sudah kita pulang dulu. Bye Kaito-kun, Len-kun!"Ucap Luka

"Sayonara!"ucap Miku, sedangkan Rin hanya mengangkatkan kakinya(?)(Author:Kalo tangan sudah terlalu mainstream)

"T-tapi-"Protes Kaito yang sedari tadi dilupakan sedang memakan eskrimnya

"Huftttttt ...Oi Kai Gakupo gimana nih?"Tanya Len kepada sahabatnya itu.

"..."

"Woi!Gimana nih? Masa Gakupo di gendong gitu?"

"..."

Karena Kaito tidak menjawab Len pun turun darah(?)(Naik darah sudah terlalu mainstream)

"BAKAITOOO!"

"..."

Akhirnya karena Len jengkel ia pun mengambil eskrimnya kaito.

"NUOOOOOO~~~ MY AISU~"Protes Kaito karena es krimnya dimbil Len.

"Bantuin aku cari cara gimana caranya bawa Gakupo!"Kata Len

"Ai dun't no (I don't know)."Jawab Kaito

"BAKAITO JANGAN JAWAB PAKE BASA INGGRIS! BASA LO TU ACAK ACAK'AN TAU!"Protes Len

"ya ya "

"Sekarang gimana?"

Karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya Len memilih untuk menyeret Gakupo ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

.

**LEN POV**

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ukh, kubuka mataku perlahan laluku lihat wekerku yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Artinya masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi untuk masuk ke sekolah. Segera kubuka mataku secara perlahan lalu aku pun segera mandi. Setelah mandi aku turun ke bawah dan telah kulihat Kaito sedang sarapan dan Gakupo yang sedang pakai sepatu.

"Woy Gakupo kamu dah sembuh ya?"Tanyaku

"Udah. Ya belum lah! Ni liat gara gara cewek penyuka Tuna itu nyawaku hamper saja melayang tau!"Ucap Gakupo dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Nasib lo kali. Siapa suruh lo mesum."Kataku sambil mengoleskan selai pisang ke rotinya.

"Hufttt... Terserah lo lah."Kata Gakupo

"Ow iwya hwari inwi *munch munch* kwan anggwotwa twim waskwet pwutrwi *munch munch* mwaswuk kwe swekolwahan two?"Kata Kaito sambil mengunyak makanannya.

"TELAN DULU BAKAITO!"Teriakku dan Gakupo berbarengan.

"Ywa ywa *Gulp* Jadi apa kalian ingat hari ini kan anggota tim basket putrid masuk ke sekolah hari ini."Kata Kaito

"Eh bener juga ya. Wah aku penasaran mereka cantik tidak ya? Bodynya juga bagus apa gak ya?"Tanya Gakupo padaku dan Kaito

"Tumben kau pinter Kai. Biasanya kan km Baka bangettttt."Ejekku sedangkan Kaito hanya pundung di pojokkan.

"Iya juga ya. Apa mungkin kepalanya kebentur sesuatu waktu kemarin ya?"Tanya Gakupo.

" sudah tak sabar aku melihatnya. Pengen deh mereka semua menjadi ."Ucapku.

"Mimpi kali."Kata Kaito bangkit dari Kubur(Kaito:salah script woy!) ehem maksudku Kata kaito yang sudah kembali dari acara pundungnya.

"Ya udah yuk berangkat."Kata ku sambil menyeret Kaito dan Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

"Kyaaaa! Len-kun Nikah yuk!"

"Kaito! Will yu marri me?(Little broken English)"

"Gakupo! Pacaran yuk!"

"Pikooooooooo! Stalker aku dong!"

"Mikuo! Kau cakep seperti biasanya!"

"Gakupooooo! Ayo nikah lari!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!Ada Piko!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!Kaitoooooo jangan dingin ama aq ya?!"

"Len Pacarin aku dong!"

Begitulah teriakkan yang menggema di koridor. Hah entah kenapa gadis gadis tersebut meneriakin nama mereka segitunya karena mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke lapangan untuk mellihat Tim basket putri yang baru.

"Kai cepet jalannya! Telat nih!"Ucap Len

"Cepetan!"Kali ini Gakupo yang berbicara.

Karena tak sabaran akhirnya Mikuo dan Piko menyeret Kaito supaya ke lapangan untuk menyambut anggota basket putri yang baru. Kenapa?Hohoho Author blm cerita ya? Karena di Vocaloid Gakuen tak ada Tim basket putri karena sudah lulus semua ma...#Plakkk. Setelah sampai Kaito, Len,Gakupo,Mikuo,and Piko mencari Pak Kepsek karena nanti mereka yang akan menyambut Tim basket putri secara LANGSUNG! YA ARTINYA LIVE!#Plakkk(Readers: Kamu pikir ini acara tv apa ?Live Live barang! Seng Bener yen ora sampeyan bakal ... Author:Ya ya ojo meden medeni tho!/Kok ke bahasa jawa sih ?)Yah pokoknya begitu lah.

.

.

.

"Yak inilah mereka, Tim basket putri! Selamat datang di sekolah kami!"Kata pak kepsek yang setelah lama berpidato.

Drap drap drap

Suara orang menaiki tangga terdengar dan pada saat mereka melihat gadis tersebut betapa terkejutnya Len, Kaito,dan Gakupo bahwa orang tersebut adalah...

"K-KALIAN?"

.

.

.

TBC

AUTHOR:ENTAH KENAPA SAYA TIDAK INGIN BERLAMA LAMA DI CHAPTER INI JADI LANGSUNG BALAS REVIEW! CEKIDOT!

**TO ****Dere Dere 02**

Hahaha betul itu! Jangan marahi saya ya!(Kaito,Len,Piko; TIDAK BISA!)

Miku memang Couplenya Kaito ! Selalu! Karena saya Fans MiKai sejati!(Mikai:_Blushing_)

Ne, Arigato telah mereview! maaf jika chapter ini tak lucu saya kekurangan ide wkwk

**To ****HanagisaAida**

Cewek itu adalah... Liat aja di atas wkwkwk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**To ****WarriorLeila**

Hahaha... Mereka emang Gaje!#Plakkk

Sorry tapi saya tipe orang yang serius jadi saya tidak bisa bikin humor. Kalo dipaksa Garing deh Humornya. Arigato telah Revieww saya usahakan untuk kedepannya update kilat!

**To ****yunaaizawa**

Tebakkan anda Nyarisssss Sempurna hanya saja ada yang tidak tepat. Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut harap hubingi no hp 085-xxx-xxx-xxx #plakkk... Kok jadi promosi sih Salah script ini!Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut harap baca ulang yang diatas itu ya! Ingat diatas! DIATAS!# Plakkkk... Kami dah tau thor!. Saya sudah mengusahakan supaya update kilat tapi tak jadi karena ada tugas penting. wkwkwk. Terima kasih telas Review!

.

.

.

.

To All Readers

**Review YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

AUTHOR:HAI BALIK LAGI SAMA AUTHOR YANG KECE INI!

LEN:KECE DARI HONGKONG IYA. LAGIPULA KECEAN AKU KALI.

MIKUO:ENAK SAJA KECEAN AKU !

LEN:AKU!

MIKUO:GUA!

LEN:AKU!

MIKUO:GUA!

LEN:AKU!

MIKUO:GUA!

LEN:AKU!

MIKUO:GUA!

LEN:AKU!

MIKUO:GUA!

AUTHOR:DARIPADA MEMENTINGKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU MENDING KALIAN BACA WARNING AND DESCLAIMERNYA DEH YAKAN?

MIKUO+LEN :INI LEBIH PENTING BAKAUTHOR!

AUTHOR: *YANDERE MODE* LEBIH PENTING HAL ITU ATAU LEHERMU MAU SAYA PENGGAL HAH?!

MIKUO+LEN:O-OK

LEN:

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

MIKUO:

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**Last Episode:**

.

"Yak inilah mereka, Tim basket putri! Selamat datang di sekolah kami!"Kata pak kepsek yang setelah lama berpidato.

Drap drap drap

Suara orang menaiki tangga terdengar dan pada saat mereka melihat gadis tersebut betapa terkejutnya Len, Kaito,dan Gakupo bahwa orang tersebut adalah...

"K-KALIAN?!"

.

.

"K-KALIAN?!"

"Yo! Ketemu lagi!"

"Cih ketemu dia lagi awas saja kalo dia apa apin sohib sohib ku pasti ketindas dia!"

"Ohayo Kaito-kun,Len-kun, dan Gakupo-kun? Oh ya! Gakupo-kun udah baikan belum?Gomenne kemarin adalah hal di luar dudaga."

"Oh Miku-chan, Luka-san,dan Rin-chan sudah kenal?"

"Ya pak Kepsek! Tapi kami hanya mengenal tiga orang tersebut."KataMiku

"Ohhh bagus lah kalo begitu! Kalo begitu Perkenalan masih berlaku. Segera kenalkan diri kalian!"

"Ha'i"Koor mereka.

.

.

"Aku Megurine Luka. Posisi CENTER, No punggung ."

"Kagami Rin. Posisi SMALL FORWARD. No punggung 9."

"Gua Hatsune Miku! Posisi POINT GUARD, No punggung minna!"

"Watashi wa namae Kaiko Shina desu. Pelayan pribadi Kaito-sama. Tapi mulai hari ini saya keluar. Posisi SHOOTING GUARD, no punggung 17."

"OHAYO MINNA~ Gua Miki! Furukawa Miki! Saudaranya Miku-nee. Posisi POWER FORWARD, No punggung 20."

"Aku Suzune Ring. Adiknya Gumi-nee dan sahabatnya CADANGAN, No punggung 25."

"Terakhir! Gua Suzune Gumi! Kakaknya Ring! Sahabatnya Kaiko. PEMAIN CADANGAN, No punggung 26."

"Yap itu semua dari kami. Yoroshiku minna!"

"Ya itu dia perkenalan dari mereka. Sebelum itu apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?"Kata pak Kepsek.

Daan alhasil ada 3 orang mengangkat tangan mereka. Yang pertama Meiko.

"Kaalian kesini karena apa?"

"Kita kesini karena di transfer pak kepsek kita yang dulu karena katanya pemain basket putri di sini sudah lulus semua dan lagi untuk memperbaiki nilai kami yang rada rada jeblok. Itu pun kecuali Luka dan Miku karena mereka itu Pinter banget." Kata Gumi. Yang lain mengangguk saja

Kali ini Neru mengangkat tangannya. "Kalian berasal dari sekolah mana?"

"Kami dari Crypton Academy School."Ucap Kaiko

Dan yang terakhir adalah Haku."Mengapa seragam Miku sama dengan Mikuo?"Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Karena seragam miku berupa kemeja putih dengan blazer ber'zig-zag' Teal dan tak lupa pita bewarna teal untuk atasaannya. sedangkan bawahannya ia menggunakkan rok 5centi di atas lutut bewarna teal dominasi hitam. belum lagi sepatu bootsnya bewarna teal dominasi hitam. sepertinya miku menyukai warna teal dan hitam ya?

"Ha...ha... Gua belum bilang ya? Gua adiknya Mikuo-nii."Ucap Miku sambil tertawa garing . sedangkan tim basket cowok yang sedari tadi dilupakan hanya cengo di tempat.

.

.

.

Krikkk... Krikkk...

.

.

.

.

Miku berkata sambil cengingisan gaje"Emmmm... Gua salah ngo-" sebelum katanya terselesaikan sebuah teriakkan menggema di lapangan itu.

"UAAAAPPPAAAHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden tadi Miku dan Rin menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas X-C. Luka dan Kaiko ke X- B, Miki dan Ring ke X-E, dan yang terakhir Gumi ke X-A

"Guys. Ingat nanti pulang sekolah kita kumpul ke lapangan dan buktikan kepada sekolah ini kemampuan kita jauh lebih baik dari 'mereka'. Betulkan Luka-san?"Ucap Miku

"Apa yang dikatakan Miku itu benar kita harus mebuktikannya."Kata Luka

.

.

_Flashback ON_

"_Hei Mikuo kenapa kau senyam senyum dari tadi?"Ujar salah satu pemain basket berambut honey blonde._

"_Hmmm... Sepertinya nanti pas pertandingan kita bakal menang deh."Ujar lelaki berambut teal yang dikaenal sebagai Mikuo._

"_Kok kamu isa tau?Kamu peramal ya?"Kali ini Kaito yang berbicara._

_BLETAK_

"_Bukan itu bakaito!Aku sudah tau kemampuan mereka terlebih lagi Miku. Kemampuan mereka tak lebih dari kita, jadi kita mamiliki kesempatan besar untuk menang."Ujarnya lagi._

"_Oooo... begitu..."Kata Kaito, dan Mikuo hanya mengangguk saja._

"_Ya udah ayo kita ke kelas!"Teriak Len _

"_JANGAN TERIAK JUGA LEN!"_

"_He...he... he... aku terlalu bersemangat... sepertinya."Ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka, segera 'ia' melaporkannya kepada atasannya._

_._

_._

"_Lapor Miku-nee,Luka-san,Rin-san, and Kaiko-chan! Sepertinya 'mereka' meremehkan kita."_

"_APA!?Grrrr. Mikuo-nii curang! Akan kubalas nanti! Liat saja! Pada pertandingan nanti mereka pasti akan kalah!Kujamin!"Kata seorang gadis bernama Miku_

"_Aku setuju denganmu Miku-chan. Kita tidak boleh diremehkan. Apalgi yang meremehkan kita adalah 'mereka'."Kali ini Luka yang berbicara._

"_Kalau begitu kita tak boleh kalah! Tunjukan kemampuan kita! Jangan Lengah!Dan rebut kemenangan ituu untuk kita!"Ungkap Kaiko._

"_Ha'i!"Koor mereka minus Kaiko._

"_Kerjamu bagus Miki-san!"Kata Rin_

"_Arigato~"Ungkap Miki dengan malu malu kucing._

"_Kalo begitu marilah kita ke kelas sepertinya kita sudah telat." Kata Miku_

"_Ha'i!"_

_Flashback OFF_

.

.

~SKIP TIME~

.

.

Duk duk duk

PRITTT

"Anak anak berkumpul!"Ujar pelatih basket -sensei."Apakah kalian sudah mengenal Tim basket Cowok?"

"Emmm... belum. Kami hanya mengenal 3 orang saja."Kata Luka

"Kalau begitu kalian perkenalkan diri kalian!"Perintah Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ha'i!"

"Gua Kamui Gakupo, Posisi CENTER, no punngung 3."

"Shion Kaito, posisi POINT GUARD, no punggung 8."

"Kagamine Len, posisi SMALL FORWARD, no punggung 13."

"Hatsune Mikuo, Posisi SHOOTING GUARD, no punggung 23. "

"Utatane Piko, posisi POWER FORWARD, no punggung 24."

"Megpoid Gumiya, PEMAIN CADANGAN,no punggung 25."

"Ada satu lagi, namanya Hibiku Lui, PEMAIN CADANGAN, no punggung 28."

"Yap kalau begitu mari kita tanding, saya harus melihat kemampuan kalian!"Ujar Kiyoteru.

"Ha'i Sensei!"

.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa... kisah cinta mereka akan segera di mulai...

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

LEN:TUH LIAT KECEAN AKU KAN?!

MIKUO:KECEAN AKU YA!

LEN:GUA!

MIKUO:GUAA!

AUTHOR:ADUHHH INI KENAPA MASIH BERANTEM SIH? *SWEATDROP*

MIKUO:BUKAN URUSAN LO BAKAUTHOR!

LEN:THAT'S CORRECT!

AUTHOR: KALO GITU AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL NEGI DAN PISANG KALIAN DAN AKAN KUBERIKAN KEPADA MIKU AND LENKA.

LEN+MIKUO:NUOOOOOOOO MY LOVELY BANANA/ NEGI!

AUTHOR: KALO BEGITU BALES REVIEW AND JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI ATAU APA YANG KALIAN TIDAK HARAPKAN AKAN TERJADI...

MIKUO+LEN: O-OK

**BALES REVIEWS DULU~**

**To ****yunaaizawa**

ngapapa kok! Disini kan tak ada larangan 'sok tau' jadi tak papa.

Gakupo akan kubuat lebih naas dari sekarang di chapter kedepannya! #ditebasgakupo

Kaito pas sih jadi orang Baka! meskipun keren gitu.

Yang masuk tim basket putri itu... Baca yang diatas ya

Review lagi di episode yang akan mendatang ya! Plizz*Puppy eyes*

**To ****WarriorLeila**

Arigato udah nilai ni cerita walau menurut author hancur banget

Ha... ha.. ha... maklum saya masih baru kan, jadi saya perlu belajar lagi tentang... segalanya! Mohon bantuannya!

Uwahhhh baru kali ini humor saya di bilang lucuuuu arigatooooo WL-chan!

OKK Saya usahakan update kilat untuk kedepannya!

arigato telah review!

Salam panas(?)(salam dingin dan panas dah terlalu mainstream)

Christine

**To ****reynyah**

Tebakan anda... 100% benar! Gak percaya? baca aja lagi!#plakkk tapi masih ada tambahan orangnya!

Eh rey-san ikut menggila ? WUAHAHAHA sepertinya anda ketularan virus cerita ini.. wkwkwk...

Saya pasti akan lanjutkan! arigato telah review!

**To shadow**

Ya! Saya akan update cepat! Kalau bisa... he...he...he...

Arigato telah review!

**To Dere Dere 02**

Saya juga suka bagian penistaan gakupo!Karena Gakupo paling asik buat dinistakan!#plakk. Apalagi Kaito!#Plakkk

Yup! Mudah ditebak ya?

Terimakasih telah review dan bilang bahwa humor saya masih lucu

.

.

.

.

Minna!

**REVIEW PLIZZZZZ**


	5. Chapter 5

BASKETBAL LOVE STORIES

.

.

LUCY:MINNA! MAAF HARI INI AUTHOR SEDANG PERGI BEBELANJA! JADI LUCY BAKAL BACAIN WARNING AND DECLAIMERNYA...

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**Last episode:**

"Yap kalau begitu mari kita tanding, saya harus melihat kemampuan kalian!"Ujar Kiyoteru.

"Ha'i Sensei!"

.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa... kisah cinta mereka akan segera di mulai...

.

.

.

**Mikuo Pov**

"Yak untuk ketua masing masing kelompok silahkan siap di depan untuk menepis bola dan yang lainnya siap di tempat masing masing."Ujar wasit a.k.a Kiyoteru wasit melemparkan bola, Gakupo berhasil meraihnya.

"Ayo! Rebut bolanya!"Kata Miku. Gakupo segera passing kepadaku, sayang Miku mem-blocknya.

'Sial!Kenapa Miku bisa mengambilnya?'

"Rin! Siap siap!"

"Ha'i!"Setelah itu Miku mengoper kpd Rin. Len mencoba meraihnya, sayang sepertinya itu tak berhasil karena... Rin belari seperti angin .

'Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?'

"Kaiko!"Rin berteriak dan kemudian ia melemparkannya kepada kemudian terdengar suara bola masuk ke ring.

"Angka pertama! YEY!"

"Goodjob all."

"Siap siap!"Segera kaito ambil bolanya dan melemparkannya ke membawa bola sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan, tapi saat ia melemparkannya ke aku, lagi lagi Miku mengambilnya. Lalu ia melemparkannya ke Miki.

"Miki tangkap!"Segeralah miki ke Ring dan hebatnya... ia bisa slam dunk! Gakupo saja yang seorang kapten yang tingginya mencapai 178 saja tidak bisa, malah miki yang tingginya 153 isa! Wow that's amazing!

.

.

.

"Time Out basket boys."kata wasit.

"Hahhh hahhh mereka gila!"Kata Len

"Capekkkk"Kataku

"Mikuo, katanya kita bakal menang! tapi kenyataannya kita bakal kalah nih!"Kaata Bakaito. Gimana enggak? skornya aja (girls) 58-(boys)40. Beda jauh.

"Dulu kan Miku gak isa main basket tp sekarang idon't know. Eh ternyata... gini deh jadinya."Kata ku sambil memasang wajah(-_-)

"Woi Piko! Kamu dah tau keahliannya mereka?"

"Gahhhh laptop mereka di password dan paswordnya susah banget dipecahin!Tanya Kaito saja!"Ujarnya

"Emmmm... menurutku Miku handal dalam block and rebound, Miki slam dunk and Passing, Rin dia handal dalam kecepatan larinya dan one to one, Luka lay-up indahnya, rebound, dan pertahanannya, Kaiko three point shootnya dan passing."Katanya

"Ohh begitu..."Kata ku

"Jadi kita harus menekan Miku dan Rin karena kerjasama mereka sangat bagus, imbangi Luka dengan layupku , Three point shoot Kaiko dengan lemparan mikuo, dan slam dunk kami menghandalkanmu Gakupo." Kata Kaito.

"Wah... kalian sudah tau kemampuan timku?Hebat sekali kalian."

"!"

"M-mengapa kau bisa ke sini?"Tanyaku.

"Ohh aku?Aku hanya mau mengambil minuman dari lupa?"

"B-bukan itu yang mikuo maksud, bagaimana kau bisa melewati pintu yang ku password?"Tanya Piko.

"Ohh itu dengan bantuan Miki?Dia juga mempassword laptop kami agar tak kau hacker ."Ujarnya lagi."Lagi pula kalian sudah tau kemampuan kami kan?Sayang nanti Miki tak main yang main adalah Gumi. So prepare yourself."Ujarnya sambil pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Grrr... Miku!Awas saja kau !"geramku.

"Sudah lah Mikuo, kita hajar saja di pertandingan."Kata Len optimis, sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas saja.

.

.

.

.

Duk duk duk

"Hadang dia!"

"Miku! Shoot! kamu isa!"

"Masuk! Thre point shoot lagi! Sial!"

PRITTTTTT

"Yap pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Tim putri. "Kata Wasit a.k.a Kiyoteru aku hanya melihat papan pertandingan. (Girl) 78- (Boys) 77.'Hanya beda satu angka'Batinku.

"Tim putri permainan kalian sangat bagus, Besok kalian berkumpul di sini pulang sekolah karena saya akan melatih kalian lebih baik lagi. Tentunya bersama Tim Putra."Ujar Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ohh ya sudah . Besok kami akan datang."Ujar Luka.

.

.

**NORMAL MODE, IN GIRL POSITION**

"Miku Apakah kamu sudah tahu keahlian mereka?"Tanya Luka.

"Sudah. Kaito jago dalam Lay up, Mikuo–nii Three point shoot, Gakupo slam dunk, Piko handling ball and passing, and len rebound and block."Kata Miku

"Kalo begitu yang paling berbahaya adalah Kaito, and Gakupo."Kata Miki.

"Salah, Semuanya berbahaya. Tapi yang lebih berbahaya Len, Piko and dan Gakupo itu hanya kerjasama, seperti aku dan Rin. Hanya saja yang selalu membawa bola Len dan Piko lalu mereka mengoper kepada Kaito and Gakupo. Mikuo-nii hanya bertugas three point shoot saja."Kata Miku

"Yah dan lemparannya hanya menguntungkannya jika ia di dalam lingkaran . Tak seperti Kaiko yang di luar atau pun di dalam lingkaran tetap masuk." Kata Rin

"Jeli juga kau. Biasanya kamu teledor."Kata Gumi

"Mouuuu itukan kenyataan. Miku paling sudah tahu."Kata Rin

"Hahaha... Rin sayang aku tak tahu... Aku terlalu mementingkan Kaito and Gakupo."Kata Miku sedikit bercanda.

"Aku juga tak tahu aku terlalu mementingkan Piko."Kata Miki.

"Cieeeee ..."Teriak semua kecuali Rin yang sedang cemberut.

"Aihhhh jaad semua."Kata Rin ngrmbek

"Hahahaaa..."

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Hah sial! Bagaimana kita bisa kalah! Seharusnya kita menang! "Kata seseorang berambut teal

"Sudahlah Mikuo terima saja!"Ucap seseorang berambut honey blonde.

"Masalahnya bagaimana Miku bisa melempar dari luar lingkaran?! Kalau kaiko pasti bisa karena dia Shooting forward mereka! Sedangkan MIku? Ia hanya point guard! HANYA POINT GUARD!Tapi mengapa dia bisa melakukannya?"Tanya Mikuo lagi

"Kau lupa? Point guard hampir bisa melakukan semuanya! Like Kaito."Ucap Gakupo.

"Dan aku heran kenapa Miki bisa menerobos passwordku?! Padahal selama ini tak ada yang bisa menerobos passwordku!"Ucap PPiko

"Mungkin kebetulan."Ucap Kaito tanpa pikir panjang.

"KEBETULAN APANYA BAKAITO!"Teriak Mikuo dan Piko,Gakupo, Len, and Gumiya hanya Sweatdrop masal.

"Hahh sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Hari sudah mau malam."Kata Gumiya

.

.

.

**KAITO POV**

Kringggggggggg

"Waaaa aku telat!"

Segera kusiapkan diriku ke sekolah. Seharusnya jika ada Kaiko pasti aku sudah di sekolah.'Kenapa sih kaiko mengundurkan diri?Sudahlah aku harus segera berangkat.'

.

.

.

BRAKKKK(Lucy:Sial sekali kau pintu... Di fic mana aja pasti kau didobrak ckckck)

"Hahhh... hah... hah..."nafasku memburu.

"Bisa gak sih kau ituu datang dengan damai? Woles dong jadi orang! Kau pikir ini rumahmu apa?Lagipula ini masih pagi tau!"Kata seorang gadis menurunkan buku yang dibacanya.

"!"

"K-kau..."

"Kenapa?"Tanya gadis itu

"Kau Hatsune-san kan?Ngapain disini?"Tanyaku

GUBRAKKKK

"Eh ?"

"TENTU SAJA UNTUK SEKOLAH! BAKAISUKURIMU!"

"Aku gak Baka Hatsune-san!"Yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku? Mikuo?Dia aja belum dateng.

"Kamu Baka! Buktinya temenmu manggil kamu Bakaito."ucapnya santai.

"Gak koq!"Jawabku. Tiba tiba...

"Ohayou BAKAITO!~"

"Tuh kan apa yang ku bilang kau itu baka!Temenmu aja manggil kamu Baka!"Ucap MIku

"HUHH... Ok aku menyerah!Aku emang Baka! PUAS!"

"Belum~"Jawabnya

"Grrrr lupakan."

"Tidak akan!"Jawabnya lagi

"Huhh apa maumu hah?!"Tanyaku sedikit kesal

"Tidak ada~"Jawabnya Lagi dan lagi

"KAUUUU..."Aku sudah mulai marah sebelum-

"Ohayou Miku-san!"

"Ohayou Rin-chan!"

"Miku-san ngapain berurusan ama Bakaito?"

"Hmfttttt...!UWAAHAHAHAHAHA!KAU DENGAR BAKAITO? TERNYATA TEMANKU JUGA MENYEBUTMU BAKAITO!BERARTI KAU BAKA! UWAAHAHAHAHA.."Teriaknya

"U-URUSAI!"Teriakku lagi lalu menuju ke tempat dudukku.

"Miku?Kau masih waraskan? Heloo?"Tanya Rin

"Hmftttt aku masih waras kok! Oh ya kamu duduk di sebelahku saja!"

"Ha'i"Setelah itu bel pun berbunyi...

**MIKU POV**

Kon'nichiwa minna! Watashi wa namae Hatsune Miku desu! Gua adiknya Mikuo-nii and sepupunya Miki! Sekarang aku lagi latihan basket ama Rin-san. Buat apa? Latihan aja kok!

"Rin passing! "

"Ha'i"Setelah itu kubuat angka pertama dengan three point shoot.

"Miku!"

'Hmmm sapa ya yang manggil gua?'Batinku. Setelah itu kuliat Ring, Luka, Miki,and Kaiko datang kearah ku.

"Boleh kita ikut main?"Tanya Ring.

"Tentu! Makin banyak makin seru!"Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kita ikut main boleh dong?"

"!"Kubalikan badanku 90°. Ternyata itu adalah suara Kaito

"Ehh? Kau mau ikut main?Sendirian?"Tanya Miki kebingungan

"Tentu saja enggak. Pasti aku bawa teman."Ucapnya lagi. Setelah itu kuliat Len, Gakupo, piko, Mikuo, dan Gumiya di belakang Kaito. "Tapi yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang."

"Ok Kami terima ajakkanmu!"Ucapku. Kemudian Luka dan Gakupo bediri di tengah lapangan. Gumiya yang ditunjuk sebagai wasit segera melemparkan bola dan... Hap bola berhasil ditepis Luka

"Kurung!"Ucap Luka. Aku menjaga Kaito, Rin menjaga Len, Kaiko menjaga Mikuo, dan Miki menjaga Piko. Luka sedang berkutat dengan Gakupo. Ia mengecoh ke kanan, kiri , ke depan, Tapi tak berhasil.

Setelah beberapa menit Kaiko meminta bola kepada Luka. Ia bebas. Tak seoraangpun menjaganya karena Mikuo membetulkan tali sepatunya. Segera Luka mengopernya kepada Kaiko. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ring lawan dan kemudian mencetak angka pertama dengan Three point Shoot.

"Jangan memedulikan Angka pertama tadi!Itu pasti kebetulan!"Ucap Kaito lalu segera ia mengoper ke Gakupo. Belum di tengah lapangan Gakupo sudah dihalang Luka. Ia mengecoh ke Kanan, dan ke kiri, tapi tak berhasil ada terdesak ia membuang bola dan anehnya bola itu mengarah ke Len!

"Arigato Gakkun!"Ujarnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke Ring dan mencetak angka dengan lay up.

"KYAAA LEN-KUN KEREN!"Ujar para fans Len. Yup kami ditondon Murid di sekolah Maupun cewek dan cowok semuanya menonton hanya saja yang cewek mendukung Tim cowok dan yang Cowok mendukung Tim kami.

"Jangan patah semangat!"Ucapku ditengah lapangan. Saat di tengah lapangan aku dihadang oleh Kaito.

"Ohh halo Bakaito!"Ucapku tanpa melonggarkan pandanganku dari bola.

"Halo."Ucapnya sedikit marah.

"Kau marah?"Tanya ku masih focus dengan bola.

"Tidak."Ucapnya."Miku oper!"Teriak kukurang yakin karena ia dijaga terlalu ketat oleh terdesak aku mengopernya ke Miki. Sayang diblock oleh Piko.

'Sial!' segera mengoper ke Mikuo dan langsung Three ploint shoot. Dan MASUK!

Kedudukan sekarang 3-5

.

.

Duk duk duk

'Sial tinggal 5 menit waktu istirahat habis!Aku harus mengejar ketinggalan!'Batin ku.

"Guys!Jangan menyerah kita pasti menang!" kata kataku Rin mencuri bola dari belakang Len dan melakukan Lay up . Kemudian Saat Kaito membawa bola aku menepis bolanya dengan tanganku dan lalu aku membawa ke ring dan langsungku lay up. Mikuo membawa bola, Tapi belum sampai ke tengah lapangan Miki merebutnya dan kemudian dioper ke Kaiko. Kaiko mengerti maksud Miki dan kemudian melemparkan ke ring dari tengah lapangan dan MASUK!Kedudukkan sekarang 49-50.

1menit tersisa. Luka segera mencuri bola sayang tak berhasil kemudian saat Piko mengoper kepada Mikuo aku memblock bolanya dan kubawa tangah lapangan. Kaito menghadangku. 30 detik terakhir... Aku segera mengecoh Kaito tapi tak ada yang berhasil. 25 detik... Aku segera maju perlahan lahan. Setelah dekat dengan Ring aku melompat karena tinggal 10 detik tersisa. bola melayang mendekati Ring... 5 detikkkkk... bola memutari Ring... 4 detikkk... bola semakin melambat . Aku berharap bolanya masuk dan Tidak Keluar... 3detikkk... 2 detikkkk... Dan setelah itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

READERS:YAH KOK TBC SIH? LAGI SERU NICH...

LUCY :HAHAHA... BIAR GREGET GITU LOHH...

READERS:HUHH

CIAS: LUCY INGAT DI CHAPPIE 4 ADA YANG SALAH

LUCY:EHH BENARKAH?*MENGECEK DOCUMENT* GASPP I-IYA.U-UNTUK PARA READER MAAF DI CHAPPIE 4 ADA YANG KURANG DI BAGIAN:

"Aku Megurine Luka, Posisi CENTER, No punggung ."

"Gua Hatsune Miku! Posisi POINT GUARD, No punggung minna!"

"Aku Suzune Ring. Adiknya Gumi-nee dan sahabatnya CADANGAN, No punggung 25."

LUCY:YAP YANG DI BOLD ITUU YANG KURANG. GAK PERCAYA? BACA LAGI YA!#PLAKKK

CIAS :YA UDAH LUCY, LACUS BALES REVIEW YA!

LUCY AND LACUS :HA'I

**REVIEW YANG BELUM DIBALAS DI CHAPPIE 3**

**TO KOKORO**

Gomen itu kepencet.. Jadi author nge upload lagi. Ngomong ngomong chapppie 4 sudah keluar kok! Tetep Read and Review ya! Arigato

**TO SHADOW**

Sudah update nihh maaff author lagi sibuk jadi agak lamaa... Gomeneeee. Ngomong ngomong tetep Read and Review ya!

**REVIEW DI CHAPPIE 4**

**TO DERE DERE 02**

Author kecepatan update karena gak ada kerjaan sih. Author berpikir ada saatnya laki laki menang ada juga perempuan menang jadi sabar aja.. wkwkwk...Author usahakan pemain cadangan menjalin cinta dulu baru pemain disiksanya mungkin waktu ia dan luka jadian... Read and Review ya!

.

.

.

.

TO ALLL READERSSSS

**-REVIEW PLEASEEEEE-**


	6. Chapter 6

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

MINAAAA AUTHOR BALIK LAGI! GOMENNNN KEMARIN AUTHOR PERGI JADI SAYA URUSKAN SEMUA KEPADA LUCY CIAS AND LACUS MA...#PLAKKK

OKK OKKK GAK USAH BASA BASI LAGI YA!

**WARNING:**GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER:** VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**LAST EPISODE**

1menit tersisa. Luka segera mencuri bola sayang tak berhasil kemudian saat Piko mengoper kepada Mikuo aku memblock bolanya dan kubawa tangah lapangan. Kaito menghadangku. 30 detik terakhir... Aku segera mengecoh Kaito tapi tak ada yang berhasil. 25 detik... Aku segera maju perlahan lahan. Setelah dekat dengan Ring aku melompat karena tinggal 10 detik tersisa. bola melayang mendekati Ring... 5 detikkkkk... bola memutari Ring... 4 detikkk... bola semakin melambat . Aku berharap bolanya masuk dan Tidak Keluar... 3detikkk... 2 detikkkk... Dan setelah itu...

.

.

.

BRUAK!

Ternyata bola memantul ke Ring dan-

"Hore!We Are The Champion My Friend~"

"Miku!Gimana sih lo?Kita kalah kan?!Dasar gak becus!"

"Sudahlah Luka! Sabar aja!"

"Gomen... Luka-san."

"Okkk sesuai janji, lo lo pada jadi babu kita! Mulai besok ya!"

"Whattt!"

.

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA,DI KELAS X-B**

"Wah hari ini kita dapat babu baru gratis nihh !1 minggu lagi kerjanya. We are lucky!"Ucap cowok berambut Honey blonde.

"Lu bener Len. Oh ya hari ini Lui dah masuk blm ya?"Tanya cowok berambut Ungu

"Woyyy! Gak usah narik narik juga kali !Woles dikit gitu lo napa!"Protes gadis berambut teal dikucir twintail dari pintu kelas.

"Iya nih. Ini orang apa monster sih tenaganya gede amat!"Ucap cewek berambut merah pudar yang berada di sebelah Gadis berambut Teal

"Udah gak usah ribut! Ikut gua aja!"Kali ini cowok berambut teal yang berbicara.

"Woy Mikuo ngapain lo bawa onde onde itu ke sini?"Tanya Cowok berambut biru ocean.

TWICH TWICH TWICH

"O..oo.. dia mulai marah!"

"Mulai marah!"

"Mulai marah!"

"Mulai marah!"

"Mulai marah!"

"Mulai marah!"

"DIAMMMMMMM!"Ucap seorang kakek kakek yang entah berasal dari- #PlaakkksalahskriptWoy! Oh maaf..

.

.

Retake ke abad 983749283472893701293848374928192030(?)

"Woy Mikuo ngapain lo bawa onde onde itu ke sini?"Tanya Cowok berambut biru ocean.

TWICH TWICH TWICH

"GUA BUKAN ONDE ONDE BAKAISUKURIMU!

TWICH TWICH TWICH

"GUA GAK BAKA!"

"LO BAKA!"

"GAKKKK!"

"IYAAAAAA!  
Dan terjadilah perang ke 1394398409349812982(?) Dan yang mendengar hanya sweatdrop berjamaah~

Setelah 24391438429381209419481094 (?)Menit kemudian...

"LO MAU PERANG HAH?"

"IYA!TRS KENAPA?!"

"OKK FIN GUA LADENIN!"

Tiba tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Readers:banyak bacot lu thor!Kelamaan tau!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUUUUAKKK! GLEMPAANGGG! GLEMPONGG!

"MIKUUUUU-SANNNN! GAWATTTTT! GAWAAAATTTTT DARURATTTTTT! EMERGENCY!HELPPPPP! OH MAY GOD! THIS IS BAD! VERY BAD!Y'KNOW!NO YOU DON'T KNOW... OK FIN! THIS IS BAD BECA-"

"RIN-CHANNNNNN! JANGAN TERIAKKK DI KUPINGG GUAAA! NANTI KUPING GUA BUDEGGGGGGG!Y'KNOWWWWWWWW?!"

"NO I DON'T KNOW!"Jawab Rin polos

'Ni orang polos apa BAKA sih?' Batin orang orang yang ada di sana.

"O-ok tadi kamu mau ngomong apa Rin-san?"Tanya Miku halus

"KAIKOOOO! "

"!"

"KAIKO KENAPPAAAA?!"Tanya Miku sedikit panic

"KAIIIKKOOOO MASUK RUMAH SAKITTTTT!"

"UAPPPAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_Flashback ON_

"_Rin mau pulang bareng?"Tanya orang berambut biru ocean_

"_Boleh?Kaiko-san gak keberatan?"Tanya gadis berambut honey blode yang disebut Rin_

"_Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?"Jawab gadis berambut biru ocean yang dikenal Kaiko_

"_Ya udah ayo!"Ucap Rin bersemangat_

_._

_._

"_Tadi Kaiko mainnya sangat bagus lohhhhh... Kaiko hebattt!"Ucap Rin_

"_Kamu juga. Larimu tambah cepat!"Kata Kaiko_

"_Ah Kaiko –san baik deh. Tapi setiap Kaiko melempar pasti semuanya masuk!"Kata Rin_

"_Tapi aku kasihan ama Miku. Ia pasti dimarahi habis habisan oleh Luka."_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"Tanya Rin_

"_Karena pada saat detik detik terakhir lemparannya tak masuk. Kan sia sia.."Kata Kaiko_

"_EH? iya juga... Kasihan Miku-san"Ucap Rin_

_Tiba tiba..._

"_Rin awas!"_

"_EHH?!"_

_CITTTT! BBBRRRRUUUAAAAAKKKKKK!MMEEEOOOOOW! Ok abaikan kucing tadi..._

"_Kaiko!"_

_Flashback OFF_

.

.

"G-gak... gak mungkin... I-itu pasti BOHONG KAN!RINN JAWAB AKU! I-ITU PASTI BOHONGGG KANNNN!"Teriak Rin hanya menundukkan kakinya(?)(menundukkan kepalanya sudah mainstream).

"Gak mungkinn..."Bisik detik selanjutnya Miku dan Miki mulai meneteskan air laut(?) mereka.

Miku jatuh terduduk."Kalau Kaiko gak masuk siapa yang gantiin dia? Padahal bentar llagi bakal ada Pertandingan basket antar SMA!"Ucapnya

"Stttt tenang gak ada yang gak mungkin!"Ucap Mikuo sambil menenangkan Miku dan Miki.

"Ya. Mikuo betul tak ada yang tak mungkin ."Kata Kaito."Kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya!"

'Tumben Kaito isa berpikir kaya gitu.'batin Len, Gakupo, dan Mikuo.

"Gimana kalau digantiin ama Gumi atau Ring?"Tanya Kaito.

"Gak isa mereka gak isa three point shoot semua. Yang isa hanya aku dan Kaiko. Itu pun kalo masuk."Ucap Miku

"Oh ya kudengar ada murid baru di sini. Katanya cowok dan cewek dan katanya lagi mereka jago basket."Kata Len

Miku terkejut dan berkata"Eh? Jangan jangan dia-"

TENG TENG TENG MEOWWW(?)

"Yah blm selesai ngomong udah di potong ama bel. Mana belnya tambah gaje lagi..."Protes Gakupo.

"Ya udh kita balik ke kelas dulu . Nanti lanjutin pas !"Pamit itu Miku,Miki,Rin,Kaito,dan Len balik ke kelas.

.

.

**DI KELAS X-C**

"Yap anak anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Silah kan masuk."

Tap tap tap

"!"

CITTT!

"K-kamu!"

"Oh kita bertemu lagi di sini, Miku-chan..."

"Kon'nichiwa Miku-san."

"Eh?Hatsune-san sudah kenal?"

*Gulp*"S-sudah sensei."

"Oh begitu . Kalo begitu kalian tetap perkenalan ya."Ujar leon sensei

"Watashi wa namae Zatsune adik kandungnya miku-nee tapi orangtua kami cerai dan aku ikut tou-san dan miku-nee ikut kaa-san. Kemudian Kaa-san menikah lagi dan Tou-san ikut menikah lagi."Ujar cewek berambut hitam.

"Aku Akaito Shin. Pacarnya ."Ujar cowok berambut merah ke hitaman.

"Ok kalau begitu Mika dan Akaito silahkan duduk di belakang Miku dan Kaito. Yap anak anak buka halaman 157!Rin Bacakan!"Ujar Leon sensei. Setelah itu Mika dan Akaito duduk di belakang Miku dan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~**

Teng teng teng Guk!(?)

'Ini sekolah belnya tambah gaje.' Batin seluruh murid kompak.

"Yap anak anak silahkan istirahat dan Miku, Kaito tolong bimbing Mika dan Akaito ya!"Ujar Leon sensei sembari meninggalkan kelas

'APAAAAAA!' batin Miku

'Mimpi gua apa semalam suruh bimbing to anak.'batin Kaito

Akaito berdehem dan alhasil Miku dan Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya"Ehemm..."

"Eh? Oh ya Gua lupa ama elo . O-ok sebelum kita pergi ngelilingi ni sekolah yang luasnya tak terhingga(?) dan tingginya tak berujung(?) Kau pasti akan ikut basket kan?"Tanya Miku.

"Tuh tau dan Akaito pasti akan basket. Ya kan Akai-chan?" Jawab meng-iya-kan

"Ok kalau begitu kamu kuangkat jadi shooting foward sementara karena kamu jago three point shoot kan?"Tanya Miku dan Mika meng-iya-kan.

"Ya udah ayo ke lapangan temen temen pasti dah nunggu."Ucap Kaito.

.

.

.

PROK PROK PROK

"Guys kumpul sebentar!"

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Kita kedatangan murid baru!Perkenalkan nama kalian!"Perintah Kaito

"Gua Zatsune Mika dan di sebelah gua Akaito Shin. Kita mau ikut basket. "

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau berbaju sama dengan Miku dan mikuo?"Tanya Miki yang melihat baju Mika.'Kemeja putih, blazer zig zag bewarna merah, pita merah, Rok 5centi di atas lutut warna merah dominasi hitam. Persis seperti Miku tapi warnanya aja yang beda.'Batinnya

"Ohh aku adik kandung Miku-nee."

.

.

.

"EHHH?"

"Benarkan Miku? Kenapa km tak pernah menceritakan kepada kami?"Protes Luka

"Iya! Kau juga tak menceritakan kepadaku! Kakak tiri lo!"Protes Mikuo

"Aishhh udahlah sekarang kita latihan. Mika kita angkat sebagai Shooting Guard karena ia jago Three Point shoot. Dan Akaito ia jago Rebound, Passing, Block, and Slam Dunk."Ucap Miku

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau aku jago apa?"Tanya Akaito sambil gagap kayak Azis Gagap#plakkk

"Karena dengan melihatmu aku tahu dengan mudahnya kalo kamu jago Rebound, Passing, Block, and Slam Dunk. Sama dengan Tim cowok saat aku pertama kalli melihatnya."ucap Miku santai

"Wahh kamu tetap Jeli ya! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau pasti melihat musuhmu dengan cermat!"Puji Mika.

"Arigato. Yup sekarang mari kita Latihan!"Ujar Miku

"Heh Onde onde! Gua dan temen gua lat dulu! Baru kamu!"Ucap Kaito santai

"Heh Bakaisukurimu! Gua bukan ONDE ONDE! Camkan itu! Dan kapan ada peraturan seperti itu HAH?!"Protes Miku

"OH elo mau ngelawan? Gimana kalau far kita tanding aja? DEAL?"Tawar Kaito

"Ok FIN!Tapi yang Kalah turuti semua permintaan yang menang?Gimana?"

"FIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

LUCY:MINNA SAN! MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN WAKTU NGE UPLOUD YA! KARENA WAKTU DI CHAPPIE 4 ADA SALAH LUCY MAU BENERIN DI CHAPPIE 5 TAPI GAK ISAAAAA... SUMIMASENN MINNAAA!

CIAS:SUDAHLAH LUCY KITA BALES REVIEW AJA!

LUCY:EH EMANG AUTHOR KABUR LAGI YA?

CIAS: IYA ( -_-" ) SUSAH PUNYA AUTHOR KAYAK GITU(AUTHOR:WHATT? MAKSUD LO APA HAH?)

LUCY:Y UDAH AYO!

**TO WARRIOR LEILA**

Author bilang gapapa... Author jangan diserang nanti yang ngurus kami sapa?Yang memeberi kami makan sapa?Dan siapa yang bakal kami hajar habis habisan waktu kami bad mood sapa?#plakkk *PUPPY EYES*Author telat update soalnya internetnya katanya rusak... OKK Arigato for NGe-revieww!

**TO DERE DERE 02**

Author bilang bahwa ia akan menjadikan Piko sebagai muridnya Miki ... katanya sih gituuu...Yup begitulahh...he...he...he... Nee arigato for Review..

And the last **TO MIZUKI**

Eh Mizuki-san mengrevieww juga?Waaaa Author dan Lucy gak tauuu jadi gomen gomennn... EHhh benarkahhh? Arigato Mizuki-sann.. Arigato for Revieww!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AND TO ALL READERSSS YANG SUDAH MEMBACA INI

**REVIEWW PLEASEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

MIKU:AUTHOR GUA BACAIN WARNING-NYA YA

RIN:GUA BACAIN DESCLAIMERNYA!

AUTHOR:WAH BENER NIH?*MIKU&RIN MANGGUT MANGGUT*WAH BAIKK BANGT KALIAN! SEBAGAI HADIAH NOH GUA KASIH NEGI DAN ORENJI KEPADA KALIAN 1CHAPTER!

MIKU+RIN:ARIGATOOOO

**WARNING:**GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER:** VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**LAST EPISODE**

"Heh Onde onde! Gua ama temen gua lat dulu! Baru kamu!"Ucap Kaito santai

"Heh Bakaisukurimu! Gua bukan ONDE ONDE! Camkan itu! Dan kapan ada peraturan seperti itu HAH?!"Protes Miku

"OH elo mau ngelawan? Gimana kalau far kita tanding aja? DEAL?"Tawar Kaito

"Ok FIN!Tapi yang Kalah turuti semua permintaan yang menang?Gimana?"

"FIN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gumi POV**

Duk duk duk

Yah disinilah aku. Melihat teman teman ku bermain basket dengan Kaito dkk. Aku penasaran siapa yang menang ya? Mungkin Timku. Karena sejak ada Mika Tim ku tak patah semangat. Mereka berusaha terus dan pantang menyerah.

PRITTTT

"Memukul, nomor 3, Gakupo."Kata wasit a.k.a Gumiya."1 lemparan bebas ."Kemudian Luka segera bediri di tengah lapangan, sedngkan pemain yang lain bediri mengikuti Luka memasukkan bola ke dalam Ring, ia memantulkan 2 kali terlebih dulu dan Luka melempar bola dan... MASUK! Skor timku unggul 8 dari timnya kalian sebenarnya aku diam diam suka dengan wasit itu a.k.a Gumiya. Menurutku dia adil, tampan sayang dia pendiam.

Permainan terus berlanjut tapi tiba tiba saat Miki mencoba memblock bola yang di pegang Len, Len mendorong Miki dengan tangannya hingga jatuh ke belakang. Setelah itu Miki terbaring dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"MIKI!"Jerit Aku, Miku, Mikuo, kemudian kami menghampirinya.

"Pelanggaran !Mendorong nomor 13, Len."

"A...Aku... ti...tidak...seng...sengaja..."Ucap Len terbata bata.

Aku segera Pemanasan sebentar setelah itu Miki di bawa ke Tempat dudukku.

"Gum, Kami mohon kepadamu ..."Ucap Miku dengan Puppy Eyes-nyaAku menghela nafas dan menangguk."Yosh!Kalo begitu Ayo Main!"

.

.

.

.

PRITTTT

"Yap pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Tim putri dengan skor 57(girls)- 50(boys)."Ucap wasit.

"HEH BAKAISUKURIMASU! Janji tetap janji!Lo traktie gua 1 minggu!Dan gak ada tapi tapian!"Ucap Miku ke Kaito.

"Apa! Ohhh tidakkkk dompet guaa!"Protes Kaito. Dan Miku hanya ketawa terbahak bahak.

"Wah wah wahh... Ini dia orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab . Apa maksudmu mendorong Miki hingga ia pingsan hah? Huntung cuman pingsan dan tidak mati elo gua bunuh!"Ancam Luka kepada Len

"Nee, Luka-san Len kan tidak sengaja! Sudahlah maafkan saja!"Ucap Rin

"A...aku... Tak... Se...Sengaja..."Ucap Len

"Apa lo bilang jelas jelas kamu sengaja!"Ucap Luka

"Heh yang penting kan Len sudah meminta maaf!"Bela Gakupo

"Heh kamu jangan mencampuri urusanku Bakamui!"Teriak Luka

"Heh manusia Penyuka Tuna! Suka suka gua dong!"Kata Gakupo.

"Hey plizzz dehh kalian bertengkar gara gara Len doangg?Pliizzzzzzz dehh."Tegur Rin sambil memutar bola ia tak didengar.

"Heh elo BakaNasu! Jangan mentang mentang kau lebih tua dariku kamu bisa semena menanya mengaturku ya?Tidak akan pernah!"Ucap Luka. Ya memang Gakupo lebih tua dari Luka karena Gakupo telat masuk sekolah.(berarti dia bodo ya?)

"Sialan lo! Lo mau ngajak ribut?"Tantang Gakupo

"Heh plizzz berhenti."Tegur Rin lagi dan sayang tak didengar lagi.

"Kalo iya kenapa hah?!"Jawab Luka

"Ok Fin gua Ladenin!"Jawab Gakupo.

**BRMMMM BRMMMMM**

"Eh i-itu s-suara ..."Ucap Luka terbata bata

"Hmmmm siapa sih yang mau ganggu acara kita "Tanya Gakupo dan ia memutarkan tubuh 90° dan ia melihat Rin dengan mode Sadisnya melaju dengan Kendaraan berkekuatan penuhh dan...

"Eh?"Gakupo masih bengong disitu dan Luka sudah kabur duluan ke tempat lenn yang lebih jauhh... dan mereka bersama sama melihat acara(?)Penglindasan(?) Gakupo dengan kendaraan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Rin menglindas Gakupo seperti Tanah...

"Rin apa ini tak berlebihan?"Tanya Luka

"**Enggak..."Jawabnya**

"WAOWWW RIN HEBATTT! TAPI APA BOLEH MEMBAWA ROADROLLERMU KE SEKOLAH?"Tanya Miku polos

'Jadi namanya Roadroller ya?'Batin Tim cowok dan Mika

"**Tentu saja bolehh..."Kata Rin**

"Hey kemudian kita apakan Gakupo?"Tanya Mikuo

"**Seret saja ke rumahmu."Jawab Rin**

"NUOOOO GAK BOLEHHHH GUA GAK MAU ADA BAKANASU DI RUMAH GUAA!"TERIAK MIKU DAN MIKUO BARENG.

"**Lah terus gimana?"Tanya Rin**

"Tinggal saja di sini."Ucap Gumiya

"Wah pintar juga kau!"Kata Mikuo

"Eh ngomong ngomong Lui dimana ya?Kok gak kelihatan dari tadi?Dia kan sudah pulang."Tanya Piko dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala teman teman nya. "Ya sudah nanti gua sms aja."

"Jadi Gakupo ditinggal di sini?"Tanya Rin

"Gak kita titipkan kepada Kaito."Jawab Len

"HEYYY !JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN DONG!"Protes Kaito namun tak dipedulikan oleh Teman temannya

"NO COMMENT BAKAITO!"Teriak Miku dalam Yandere modenya."KALO TIDAKKKK...KAPAK MELAYANG DI LEHER LO!"

*G-gulp*"Uh o-ok.."Kata Kaito

"Heh kusarankan kau jangan cari masalah dengannya karena dia kalo sudah dalam mode seperti itu kalian bisa dibunuhnya. Kau tahu dulu waktu umur 4 tahun ia sudah bisa membelah rumah(?) menjadi dua dalam 5MENIT!#Hahmanabisa? Rumah aja hancur apalagi manusia."Bisik Mika kepada Kaito dan Mikuo.

"U-uh Oke."

"Jadi Gakupo dititipkan kepada Kaito ya! Sekarang kita pulang!"Ucap Gumi.

"Mikuo kau gendong Miki!"Ucap Miku "Karena kau saudara cowok satu lagi rumah kita bersebelahan.Y'know?"

'Hah nasib orang pria begini ya?'Batin Mikuo kemudian ia menggendong Miki.

"Oh ya Guys Nanti jam 7 kita kumpul di rumah ku!"Ucap Miku."Buat menjenguk Kaiko!"

"Jam 7 pagi atau malam?"Tanya Kaito.

"Jam 7 subuh!"Ucap Miku

"Kalian ini Baka ya?Pasti jam 7 siang ! Kalian ni Bego!"Protes Mikuo

'Elo sama aja kali.'Batin semuanya minus Mikuo, Kaito, Miki,and Miku.

"Hehh pastinya jam 7 pagi tau! Kalian ini Bego semua!"Kata Piko.

'Lo sama aja kelesssss'batin semua minus Piko.

"Ok jadi kita kumpul jam berapa nih?"Tanya Gumi yang sedang sweatdrop

"Pasti jam 7 malem keleesssss"Kataa Luka

"Huhh terserah. Ya udah Jaa!"Ucap Miku lalu pergi bersama Mikuo dan Miki yang pingsan. Kemudian satu persatu tak ada orang lagi disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Place**

"Hah seharusnya gua sudah kerjaan menumpuk!Huhhh daripada aku bermalas malasan mending aku kerjakan lagi."Ucap makhluk berambut orange pudar menatap jam dinding kelas X-E.

gadis berambut panjang yang bewarna aqua membuka(Baca:mendobrak.)pintu

"Ehhhh? Kamu... "

"!"

"RING/LUI!"

"Wah udah lama kita gak ketemu! Sejak kapan kamu sekolah disini?"Tanya cowok yang dipanggil Lui .

"Aku ke sini karena di transfer ke sini oleh pak kepsekku yang lama!"Jawab Gadis yang bernama Ring

"Oh jadi sekarang kau ikut basket ya?"Tanya Lui

"Yup! 100% Betul!Oh yak au ngapain jam segini masih di sini?Tanyanya

"Huhh ini aku ngerjain tugas tugas waktu aku pergi ke New York gara gara Pamanku meninggal."Jawabnya

"Oh kalo begitu aku ikut berbelasungkawa ya Lui!" Jawab Ring "Mau Kubantu?"

"Tentu saja boleh!Semakin cepat semaki baik!"Jawab Lui senang.

"Okk kita mulai dari Pelajaran Fisika!"Ujar Ring bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga... Wah! udah jam 6!Ayo pulang Ring!"Kata Lui panic.

"Ehh? Uwaaa ayoo!"Ujar karena Ring kurang berhati hati ia tersandung dan reflex Lui menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Sayang mereka berdua tetap terjatuh tapi dengan posisi Ring di bawah dan Lui di atasnya dengan tangan yang tertahan agar ia tak terjatuh di atas badan Ring dan alhasil mereka berdua blushing.

'Astaga...i-ini...'batin Ring

'Ring cantik juga ya...eh?Aku pikir apa coba ?!Lui singkirkan pikiran itu!Cepat!'Batin Lui

"L-lui?"

"Eh?A-ada apa Ring?"Tanya Lui

"Bi-bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas badanku?B-berat..."Jawab Ring

"Ah?Gomen."Ucap Lui sambil menyingkir dari badan Ring.

"K-kalau begitu mari kita pulang."Ucap Ring.

"Ayo."Ucap Lui. Kemudian Lui dan Ring melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Lui arigato sudah mengantarku sampai di sini."Kata Ring

"Gak pa pa. Oh ya cepeta ya kamu ganti baju dan langsuung keluar soalnya jam 7 kita mau jenguk kaiko. Aku sekalian ganti baju deh di rumahmu."Kata Lui

"Oh o-ok. Tapi Kaiko kenapa?"Tanya Ring. Lui hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hmmm ya udah ayo masuk."Kata Ring

.

.

**AFTER CHANGING CLOTHES,AND MANY MORE...**

"Ayo Ring kita telat nih!"Kata Lui sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tepat!

"Ahh iya ayo!"

.

.

.

"Hahh... hah... Kata Piko Mereka semua sedang berada di kamar 103 Ring!"

"Sebentar Lui-kun... Kakiku capek."Kata Ring ter engah engah.

Lui yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunggu. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah bola lampu di atas kepalanya alias Ide. Ia segera menjalankan ide itu sehingga-

"KYAAAAA!L-LUI TURUNIN GUA!"

Ring berteriak keras karena digendong Lui ala bridal style.

"G-gomene Ring. Kalo gak gini kita bakal telat dan bakal dapet hukuman!"Ucap Lui

'Uwaaaa!Aku digendong Lui!Mimpi apa aku semalem? Senangnya!'Batin Ring. Memang sejak lama ia menyukai Lui tapi ia selalu memendam perasaannya.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah... sudah sampai."Kata Lui sambir menurunkan Ring di depan kamar 103 di ruang lavender.

"A-arigato...Lui..."Ucap Ring terbata bata

"Eh?Mukamu kenapa?Dari tadi merah ?Kamu panas ya?"Tanya Lui sambil memengang dahi Ring

"A-aku gak pa pa..."Ucap Rinng sambil memanlingkan muka.

"Ah ya udah ayo kita ke dalam!"

.

.

.

.

**SETELAH ACARA MENJENGUK KAIKO...**

"Uwahh dah jam 9!Pulang!"Ucap Kaito senang

BLETAK

"WOY JANGAN SENENG DULU DONG! MAU JAM 9KEK 10 KEK 11 KEK LO GA AKAN PERNAH PULANG SEBELUM GUA IJININ!"Ucap Miku

"Mouuuu ini udah jam 9 tauk! Pr numpuk dan belum ada satu yang gua kerjain!Lo mau gua dihukum Leon-sensei, Galaco-sensei, dan sensei sensei(?) lainnya hah?!"

"Iya gua mau pake banget."Jawab Miku polos

TWICH

"E-ELOOOOOO..."

"Napa?Gua manis? Arigato."Ucap Miku ge-er

"HUEKKKK!Sapa juga yang mau ngomong gituan amit amit tau!"Ucap KAito

"Heh kalian berdua! Dari tadi ribut terus! Ini di rumah sakit tau gak?!"Tanya Rin

"Gak!"

BLETAK BLETAK

"HEH DIAM GAK! KALO GAK GUA BUANG ELO ELO KE GOT! MAU TEMEN KEK MUSUH KEK SAHABAT KEK, GUA TETEP NGELAKUIN ITU! NGERTI?!"Teriak Luka dan Miku kaito hanya Angguk-angguk

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

"Ngemeng ngemeng elo berdua dah kenal ya?Kok akrab banget dari tadi?Lui Ring?"Tanya Piko

"Errr i-itu..."Ring gelisah sedangkan Lui tenang tenang saja.

"Kami teman masa kecil kenapa?"Jawab Lui santai

.

.

.

.

"..."

Krikk krikkk

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!JADI KALIAN TEMAN MASA KECIL?BERARTI RING SUKA LUI DONG? KAN LUI TEMAN KECILNYA?!"Seru Gumi bersamaan dengan Kopiko(?)#Plakkkk, Eh maksud saya Piko

"WUAPAAA? LO TEMEN MASA KECILNYA LUI? TERNYATA LUI SUKA SAMA RING YA?KENAPA LO GAK BILANG AMA GUA KALO LO SUKA AMA RING LUI?!"Seru Poki kepada Lui(Piko:Thor lama lama Gua Cangkul(?) lu!) bersamaan dendan Gumi

BLUSHHHH

Dengan adanya teriakan dari Gumi dan Piko, Lui dan Ring salah tingkah di depan teman temannya dan-

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EHEMM EHEMMM"

"WAWWW AKAN ADA LOVE BIRDS NIHHH..."

"KALO UDAH JADIAN JANGAN LUPA PJ-NYA YA!"

-Banyak sekali lontaran dari teman temannya yang satu persatu pulih dari cengonya.

"Hei kenapa kalian gak jadian aja?"Tanya Gumiya dingin dan sukses membuat muka Lui dan Ring menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"Emmm i-ituuu..."

"Udah jadian ajaaaa"Goda Gumi. Memang Gumi senang sekali menggoda teman temannya, terutama adiknya, yaitu Ring.

"JADIAN JADIAN JADIAN!"Seru teman teman nya. Dan alhasil Lui dan Ring Blusing makin parah.

"Emmm... I-itu... "

"Udah jadian aja! Eman eman lohhhh"Rujuk Kaito

"Betul betul betul!"Kata Miku(Miku:Lu kira gua Upin ipin hah?!)Dan Kegiatan tersebut terjadi seterusnya

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

MINNA! APAKAH LUI DAN RING AKAN JADIAN ATAU TIDAK?BAGAIMANA NASIB KAIKO?DAN CARA APA LAGI YANG DIBUAT MIKUCS UNTUK MENYIKSA KAITO CS? SAKSIKAN SESAAT LAGI# MAKSUD SAYA TUNGGULAH BEBERAPA MINGGU LAGI!WKWKWK...

BALES REVIEW YUKKKKK...

**TO DERE DERE 02**

TENANG SAJA AKAITO TETAP SAMA MEIKO KOK!DAN SAYA MERENCANAKAN SESUATU BUAT MIKA*EVIL SMIRK* GWAHAHAHAHA-UHUK UHUK... NGEMENG NGEMENG ARIGATO FOR REVIEW YA!

**TO YUNAAIZAWA**

KAITO NGEJEK KOK! SAMPE SAMPE MIKU 'calon' PACARNYA DIBILANG ONDE ONDE WKWKWK...NE ARIGATO FOR REVIEW!

**AND THE LAST IS WARRIOR LEILA**

*cengo* ERR WL-CHAN PUNYA OC RADA SARAP YA? NE,, NE,, JANGAN DIMASUKAN KE HATI KALO AUTHOR BILANGNYA JLEB BANGET YA!NEEE,,, ARIGATO WL-CHAN KARENA TELAH MEMAAFKAN AUTHOR INI YANG RADA SETRESS GARA GARA TUGAS ,,, ARIGATO FOR REVIEW YA!

OK SELESAI SUDAH TUGAS AUTHOR! SEKARANG TO READERSSS

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

LANGSUNG SAJA OK!

* * *

**WARNING:**GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER:** VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**LAST EPISODE**

"JADIAN JADIAN JADIAN!"Seru teman teman nya. Dan alhasil Lui dan Ring Blusing makin parah.

"Emmm... I-itu... "

"Udah jadian aja! Eman eman lohhhh"Rujuk Kaito

"Betul betul betul!"Kata Miku(Miku:Lu kira gua Upin ipin hah?!)Dan Kegiatan tersebut terjadi seterusnya

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha... Gua gak nyangka kalo Lui dan Ring gampang banget di kerjain! "Kata seseorang berambut biru laut memegang es krim vanillanya.

"Kaito kaito... ckckck"Kata seseorang gadis berambut teal sambil membaca bukunya

"Apa?"Tanya Kaito dengan tampang polos

'Baka sih baka tapi gak kelewat juga kalii.'Batin semua orang di situ

"Dimana pun..."Kata Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde memakai pita di atas kepalanya

"Kapan pun..."Lanjut seorang gadis berambut Pink dan lagi bermain tabnya.

Seorang gadis berambut Hijau Lumut "Kamu selalu aja makan es krim..."

"Setuju!"Kata Semua orang di situ.

"Emang apa salahnya?"Tanya Kaito Polos lagi

"Astaga gua nyesel pernah temenan ama kamu."Kata Seorang cowok berambut honey blonde dan SHOTA!#Plaakkk (Len:Thor lo menta gua hajar oq.*Nyiapin Road roller*Author ngacir)

"Sama."Kata banci taman lawang #Plakkk(Gakupo:AUTHOR SIALANN!Luka:Lanjutkan Thor!Gakupo:*pundung di pojokan*)

"Gua juga."Kata Kopiko #plakkk Ehem maksud saya kata Piko

"Jelas salah lah! Ini dirumah sakit tau!"Kata gadis berambut teal menurunkan bukunya"Ya gak Gumi?"

"Yes!"Kata Gumi"Dan kau makan disini? Wow banget gak?"

"Wow!"

"Apaan sih?"Tanya Kaito polos lagi

"Lo Baka !Puas? "Kata Len

TWICH

"Gua gak Baka!"

"ELO BAKAITO!"Seru semua orang di situ dan segera Kaito pundung di pojokkan

"Udah lah cepet selesai'in tuh acara makan!"Kalo gak Gua bakar eskrim mu semua!"Kata Piko sadis

"Ha'i ouji-sama!"Kata Kaito sambil menghabiskan eskrimnya

"GUA MASIH MUDA BAKA!"

.

.

.

.

"L-lui... maaf.."

"Buat?"Tanya Seseorang cowok bernama Lui

"Buat ... kemarin..."Jawab gadis bernama Ring

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Jadian jadian!"_

"_WOY AKU GAK SUKA AMA LUI!"Teriak Ring_

"_eh? Bener?"Tanya Gumi_

"_B-bener!"_

"_Ciyus?"Tanya Gumi lagi_

"_Ciyus..."Kata Ring_

"_Eneran?"Tanya Luka_

"_Eneran."_

"_Mi apa?"Tanya Luka lagi_

"_Mi Bakaito."Jawab Ring polos dan semua teman yang mendengarkannya sweatdrop missal_

"_Ishh ya udah pulang yuk ngantuk."Ucap Miku sambil menguap_

"_Ahh akhirnya pulang juga..."Kata Kaito_

"_Ring Lui lanjutkan acaraa percintaanmu ya! Jaa!"Kata Piko sambil keluar ruangan dan disusul satu persatu temannya sampai akhirnya tinggal lui dan Ring saja._

"_Kamu beneran gak suka aku?"Tanya Lui_

"_Emmm a-aku-"_

"_Kalo gak suka ya udah . Aku pulang duluan udah malam..."Potong Lui dan cepat cepat ia keluar ruangan dan menghilang di balik kerumunan_

'_Aku salah ya?' batin Ring sambil meratapi nasibnya_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

.

.

"Udah kumaafin.."Kata Lui santai

"Lui marah ya?"Tanya Ring ragu ragu

"Gak"

"Kok cuek ama Ring sih?"

"Gak kok!"

"Kalo gitu kenapa?"

"Gak papa."

"Mouuu Apaan sih? Lui marah ya?Kalo gitu apa yang harus Ring perbuat untuk menebus kesalahan Ring?"Tanya Ring

"Emmm...Jadilah pacarku."Kata Lui dan sukses membuat Ring blushing.

"Eeerrrrr... i-itu...a..."Jawab Ring gelagapan

"Hmmm?"

"a-aku ... m-mau "Jawab Ring yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat

"Bener? Yang tegas dong."Goda Lui

"A-aku ... mau..."

"Hehehe...Kalo gitu kamu panggil aku Lui-kun! Dan aku panggil kamu Ring-chan!"Kata Lui berseri seri

"Ha'i L-lui-kun..."

.

.

.

.

**AT CLASS...**

"Ehemmm ehemmm yang udah jadian dating nih! ehemm ehemm.."Goda Gumi

"CCiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"A-aduhhh aku harus tahu kalao aku masuk sekolah bakal gini keadaannya.."Bisik Ring halus sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat.

KRINGGGGGGGGGGG KWEKK(?) KWEKK(?) KWEKK(?)

'Bellnya tambah gaje.'Batin semua murid minus Lui dan Ring

'Kami-sama arigato...'Batin Ring

'Akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke kelas mereka.'Batin Lui

"Yahhh udah bell, ya udah Jaa- ne!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak anak kumpul!"Ujar Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ada apa Sensei?"Tanya Gakupo.

"Kalian sudah melihat mading?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Belum sensei!"

"Kalian ini... "Kiyoteru-sensei menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas ."Aka nada pertandingan basket antar SMA 2 minggu lagi jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri ! Mengerti?"

"Tapi sensei gimana dengan Kaiko?"Tanya Mikuo

"Ehemmm ehemmm."

"Miku! Aku kan Cuma tanya!Lagipula aku cuman temannya kok!"seru Mikuo

"Teman apa gebetan?"Miku menggoda kakaknya karena ia melihat ia mengkhawatirkan Kaiko

BLUSHHH

"Ehemmm ehemmm ."

"Cieeee"

"Sudah sudah Bapak sudah mendengar bahwa kaiko sudah siuman dan lusa bisa pulang ia hanya mengalami luka kecil kok, sekarang kalian tanding bapak mau lihat kemampuan kalian!"

"Ha-i!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PRIITTT! Pemenangnya Basket Cowok! "Ujar Kiyoteru sensei

"Yippeee!"Ujar Gakupo, Kaito dan len berhigh five ria, Piko meminum aquanya, dan Mikuo sedang berada di imajinasinya.

"Kenapa Kemampuan kalian menurun ?Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei"Bapak tahu kalian pasti menghawatirkan Kaiko tapi jangan putus asa seperti tadi. Bapak bisa melihat keputus asaan kalian di tengah lapangan terutama kamu Luka."

"Hah?! Saya?!"Ujar Luka terkejut

"Iya sebagai ketua kamu tidak boleh putus asa! Untung saja ini masih latihan bukan pertandingan lain kali jangan begitu ya!"Ujar Kiyoteru sensei seraya membangkitkan semangat anak anak didiknya.

"Ha-i sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IN THE MIKUO HOUSES**

"Mikuo!Kau kenapa sih ?Dari tadi ngelamun terus!"Protes Piko

"Ehh?a-apa? Tadi kamu tanya apa?"Tanya Mikuo

"Kamu kenapa?Dari tadi ngelamun terus."potong Len

"Aku gak papa."

"Bener?"Tanya Piko

"Bener Piko!"

"Paling bohong!"Jawab len asal asalan

TWICH

"Heh **bocah Pisang **diam kau!"Kata Mikuo geram

TWICH

"Gua **Len** bukan _bocah Pisang_, **Maniac Negi**."

"Gua** Mikuo** Bukan _maniac Negi_!"

"Loh itu kenyataankan **maniac negi**?"

"Heh **Bocah Shota** diam kau!"

"GUA BUKAN SHOTA!"

"ELO **SHOTA**!"

"HEH DIAM KAU YANG **SHOTA** ITU _KOPIKO_!" Dan Piko Pundung di tempat

"WOYY KATA KATAMU MENYAKITKAN HATINYA TAUK?DASAR TAK BERKEPRI-HATI(?)-AN!"

"APA?GUA? ELO AJA KALI! GUA ENGGAK!"

"HEH CEPET MINTA MAAF BAKA!"

"GUA GAK BAKA!"

"ELO BAKA!"

"YANG BAKA ITU BAKAITO!" Korban kedua pun jatuh pada Kaito . Ia sedang pundung bersama Piko

"TUH KAN KAMU MENYAKITKAN HATINYA LAGI! DASAR EGOIS!"

"ELU YANG EGOIS!"

"HEH ELU YANG EGOIS!"

Piko dan Kaito yang sudah tidak pundung lagi, sweatdrop bersama Gakupo karena terjadi perang ke 1999 antara len dan Mikuo

"MENTANG MENTANG ELO ANAK PAK KEPSEK ELO BISA BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA GITU ?!GAK AKAN KUBIARKAN TAU! NEGI JELEK!"

"PISANG BANGKE!"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENJELEK JELEKKAAN PISANG KU!

"ELO JUGA! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENJELEK JELEKKAN NEGIKU!"

"SUKA SUKA GUA TO!MASALAH LU APA?!"

"NEGI ITU ENAK! GAK KAYAK PISANG! GAK ENAK TAU PISANG ITU!"

"HEY KAU NEGI FREAK! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGATAKAN ITU LAGI! TAUK?"

"GAK GUA GAK TAHU!"

"_NEGI FREAK_!"

"_BANANA FREAK_!"

"**SHO-**"Sebelum perkataan Mikuo terucapkan, sebuah suara cempreng nan melengking mengganggunya.

**"MIKUO-NII BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!**"Seru Miku mendobrak pintu kamar Mikuo

"MEMANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

**"BELAJAR BAKA! TERNYATA ELO BAKA JUGA!"**

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN BAKAITO!"Kaito yang sebelumnya sudah selesai dari acara pundungnya pundung kembali karena ucapan mikuo yang sadis

**"SADIS LO!"**

"KALO IYA KENAPA?"

**"HAIHHH SUDAHLAH DIAM SAJA KENAPA HAH? AKU LAGI BELAJAR FISIKA BERSAMA RIN-CHAN! BESOK ULANGAN TAU! KALIAN LUPA?"** Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat , Miku bisa membungkam Mikuo dan Len yang tadi berperang mulut, mengalihkan pandangan Gakupo dan piko, dan mengalihkan pandangan Kaito dari acara pundungnya.

Connect...

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

100%

"UAPAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**BALAS REVIEW YUKKK**

**TO Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Kaito cs akan dibuat menderita selama lamanya kok! Tenang saja Kaiko sudah sembuh di chapter depan... Ne, Gumi dan gumiya?*ngelirik gumi and gumiya* sepertinya akan saya munculkan chapter depan*evil smirk* arigato for review

**To WarriorLeila**

Ehh benarkah?*cengo* Gomen Wl-chan(Bolehkah author ini memanggil WarriorLeila seperti itu?) ehhh Phantom Yaoi? Astaga... Tapi dia Yaoi sama siapa saja? berarti Kaito juga bisa dong?(Miku:APA? TAKKAN KUBIARKAN!)*mangguk mangguk* Ne,, arigato for says my stories is funny,then arigato to give me candy, and arigato for review... saya usahakan homurnya tambah.

**To Mizuki**

ne nanimonai... Ohh ok ok saya terima sarannya, tak perlu sungkan. Arigato for review ya! Sayonara!

**To Dere Dere02**

Hehehe... Arigato for review...

**To Haruna Mori**

Selalu ada Miku kaito dong! Karena Author ini Mikai sejati.. Mikai jadiannya ... ah gak seru kalo dibocorkan arigato for review ya!

.

.

.

.

Ne,, To all Readerss

**REVIEW PLEASEEE...**


	9. Chapter 9

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

AUTHOR:KEMBALI LAGI SAMA AUTHOR KECE INI

READERS:HUUUUUUU

AUTHOR:STTT DIAM!

READERS:*HENING*

AUTHOR:OK OK LACUS CIAS BACA DESCLAIMER AND WARNING DAN SAYA NGACIR DULU YA!*NGACIR*

CIAS:DASAR AUTHOR SARAP

LUCY:*SWEATDROP* Y UDAH MENDING KITA CEPETAN SUPAYA BEBAS DARI TUGAAS INI...

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA SELALU

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

**Last episode:**

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN BAKAITO!"Kaito yang sebelumnya sudah selesai dari acara pundungnya pundung kembali karena ucapan mikuo yang sadis

"HAIHHH SUDAHLAH DIAM SAJA KENAPA HAH? AKU LAGI BELAJAR FISIKA BERSAMA RIN-CHAN! BESOK ULANGAN TAU! KALIAN LUPA?" Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat , Miku bisa membungkam Mikuo dan Len yang tadi berperang mulut, mengalihkan pandangan Gakupo dan piko, dan mengalihkan pandangan Kaito dari acara pundungnya.

"UAPAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UAPAAAA?"

"WOY JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPING GUA JUGA BAKAITO!"Seru Gadis berambut Teal

"Gomen.."Bisik Kaito

"GIMANA INI! PELAJARAN FISIKA GUYSSS! TERAKHIR KALI ULANGAN GUA DAPET 10!"

"FISIKA?! MAYU-SENSEI? DIA KAN GURU KILLER!"

"GILA LO! KENAPA GAK INGETIN KITA DARI TADI?!"

"Ya ampun gua gak tahu temen temen kakakmu sarap semua..."Kata Gadis berambut Pink sepunggung.

.

.

Krikk krikk..

.

.

"KITA SEMUA GAK SARAP!"Teriak seorang SHOTA #plakkk, berambut honey blonde.

"TAPI KITA SEMUA GILA!"Lanjut Kaito.

.

.

.

"SAMA AJA BAKAITOOOO!"Teriak Poki(?)#plakkk, Negi Freak#plakk, Banci taman lawang(?)#plakk, dan Banana Freak yang SHOTA abis#plakk.

"Eh? Sama to?"Kata Kaito Watados.

BUAK

"I-itai"Rintih Kaito karena ia terlempar sejauh 5 m(?)(Readers:Emang kamar mikuo luasnya seberapa sih?Author: 10 m~ Readers: Hah?!)Akibat serangan tiba tiba dari Tunanya Luka

"Ckckck..."Decak Rin

"Auwwww... pasti sakit..."Komentar Miki

"Siapa suruh dia se-BAKA itu... Aku heran deh dia kok bisa naik kelas sihh?"Komentar pedas Miku .Piko, Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Len hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Kenapa kalian lihat lihat?! Cepet belajar! Kalo mau ikut belajar bareng cepet ikut kalo gak ya udah gak usah!"Perintah Luka sambil berjalan ke luar kamar mikuo dan di ikuti oleh Miki, Rin, dan Miku.

"Jadi... apakah kita ikut mereka?"Tanya Piko

"Kalo aku ikut karena aku tahu kalau Miku itu pinter."Jawab Mikuo pergi ke luar kamarnya dengan menyeret Kaito. Len pun menyusul dan akhirnya Piko ikut juga.

.

.

.

.

"Ok kita semua bagi 4 kelompok, aku sama banci taman lawang itu, Mikuo bersama dengan Miku and Kaito, Rin dengan Len, dan Miki dengan Piko. Yang gak tahu tanya aku atau Miku. Ada pertanyaan?"Tanya Luka

"Kenapa aku harus ama kamu?"Tanya Banci taman lawang#plakkk.

"Karena aku takut teman temanku akan jadi L.A.O.R.A seperti mu."Jawab Luka tegas"ada lagi?"

"Luka-san~ kenapa gua harus belajar bersama mereka?"Protes Miku sambil menunjuk Kaito dan Mikuo

"Kan kamu pinter. Lagipula kamu hyper-active kan?Makanya kuserahkan Mikuo and Kaito kepadamu."Jawab Luka santai

"Tapi luka-san Kaito itu BAKA PAKE BUANGETTTTTT.. Aku gak yakin isa ngajar dia!"Komentar Miku

"Udah Mik, jalani saja nasibmu."Kata Miki

"Ok ok sekarang kita mulai belajar aja."Kata Luka"Ambil tempat yang nyaman!"

.

.

.

**Luka and Gakupo side- Luka Pov**

"Jadi kita belajar di mana?" tanya ku .Sebenernya sih gua ILFEEL sama dia. 1. Gua ragu dia cowok atau cewek atau L.A.O.R.A. 2. Dia suka banget gombal dan itu bukan tipeku. 3. Dia kayak Banci taman lawang tau gak?

"Di hatimu~"Jawab Gakupo dengan nada bancinya

**DUAK**

"Sakit tau!"Protes Gakupo

"Sakit ya?"Tanya ku sambill menunjukkan wajah kasihani kepada Gakupo dan Gakupo angguk-angguk. Saat Gakupo ingin ngomong kepadaku-

**DUAK**

-dia ku lempari tuna lagi.(Author:SadisLuka:Kan elo yang nulis Bakauthor!)

"Huftt..Jadi kita mulai dari mana?"Tanya ku lagi

"Di mana aja boleh yang penting ada Luka~"Gombal Gakupo lagi...dan lagi... ia kena 'ciuman' manis dari ku...

"Ishh Luka - san ja'ad dehhh maca Gakyun di lempari tuna 3 kali?"Ucap Gakupo dengan wajah memelas. _Well_ gua sih sudah bersiap siap memberikan 'ciuman ' terbaikku sebelum-

"N-NE LUKA-SANN GAKYUN MINTA AMPUN! AYO KITA BELAJAR DARI BAB 1 YA!"

-Gakupo berteriak dan memohon kepadanya sampai ia rela berlutut di kakiku. Tetapi Gakupo malah ku berikan 'ciuman' paling terbaikku. Kenapa?Karena Gakupo minta Belajar dari bab 1 yang berarti gua harus mengajarinya 1 modul._Well_ sepertinya gua dan Gakupo tidak belajar bersama tetapi bertarung deh(-_-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito Side- Miku Pov**

"Ada pertanyaan?"Tanya ku

"Apa _Satuan standar untuk waktu_ _?_ "Tanya Mikuo

"_Satuan standard untuk waktu adalah seko atau detik."_Jawab otak ku kan encer...(Author:Berarti isa diminum dong? Rasanya apa aja? Miku:BUKAN KAYAK GITU BAKAUTHOR!)"Ada lagi?"

"Apa itu _Suhu?_"Tanya Kaito

"_Suhu merupakan derajat panas dinginnya suatu benda."_Jawab ku."Ada lagi? Sepertinya gak ada lagi, oke ini soal fisika yang gua cari kemarin, kerjakan sekarang dan gak ada tapi tapian!"

'Mampus Gua!'Batin Kaito and Mikuo

_Yeah_, acar ini bisa dibilang lebih normal hanya saja sepertinya Kaito dan Mikuo adalah korban penindasan Miku deh (-_-)

.

.

.

.

**Rin and Len Side-Normal Pov**

"Kita Mulai dari mana?"Tanya Len

"Terserah kamu."Jawab Rin santai.

"Dari sini saja lah."Len menunjuk modul setebal ensiklopedia jaman dinaosaurus(?)

"Ya sudah kita mulai dari sini. kamu hafalin semuanya and gua bikin soal buat elo."Jawab Rin sambil memegang alat tulisnya dan sebuah hvs.

"HEY!ITU CURANG!"Seru Len bervolume 199920390230294(?)Sehingga Bumi bergonjang ganjing (*&!(*#^&%! ^#%%%%&(^*#&)($&)(! &#*^ *&$%( *!(?)(Author:Kok jadi gaje gini sih?Salah script salah script!)

Re-take ke 0!(?)

"HEY ITU CURANG!"Seru Len Bervolume 199920390230294(?)sehingga menyebabkan gempa bumi ber skala 10900,903938 _S.R._ (Readers: S.R itu apa?Author: S.R itu Sri Ratu!#plakkk)

**TWICH**

"**Len kagamine... Bisakah kau tidak berteriak tepat di telingaku?"**Geram Rin sambil menyiapkan RnRnya.

"TIDAK BISA!GUA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERHENTI SEBELUM ELU MEMBERHENTIKAN ABISIMU UNTUK MEMBUAT SOAL BUAT GUA! SEPANDAI PANDAINYA GUA ELO GAK BERHAK NGATUR NGATUR GUA!"Seru Len lebih kencang yang mengakibatkan ia 'diratakan' sama dengan tanah oleh Rin.

"**Sekarang gua bebas bikin soal buat dia ~ La...la...la..."Kata** Rin seolah olah ia tak melakukan apapun.

Terjadilah acara penindasan Len yang dibuat oleh Rin!

.

.

.

**Piko and Miki Side-Miki Pov**

Ctak ctuk ctak ctuk Jduag Bug Jrash Ctak Ctek Ctuk

"Asataga Mik... Lu ngapain sih ?Bukannya belajar elu malah main laptop."Kata Piko gemas

"Gua belajar kok!"Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Laptop berwarna Merah muda bercover Cherry

"Belajar itu liat buku kelessss."Ucap Piko lagi

"Gua Belajar nge-hack nih!"Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptoku tersayuang se jagad rayua!

"Nge-hack apa?"Tanya Piko penasaran dan berjalan ,mendekat ke gua dan melihat bahwa gua lagi menghack document sekolah yang berisikan soal soal ulangan berserta kunci jawaban.

"WOW! Gua ikut ya?" Kata Piko kemudian mengambil laptop peraknya.

"Boleh boleh!"Kataku mengiyakan.

Ini mah bukan acara belajar bareng tapi ini acara Meng-hack Laptop sekolah.

.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya**

"Wesss sudah siap ulangan belummm?"Tanya Gumi

"Udah dong"

"Pasti"

"Awwww sakit Rin!"

"Emang susah to?"

"Ah Rhs dong!Mentang mentang kelas gua ulangan duluan kemarin kalian bisa tau jawabannya.. "Jawab Lui

"Gua kan orang baik hati jadi gua kasih jawabannya ya! jawabannya-"Kata kata Ring terputus karena teriakkan Gumi, dan Lui tapi di acuhkan oleh Ring

"- No! I can't give you you you you you and anybody here for the answer! Gua aja yang termasuk pinter aja kesusahan kelesSssss!"Jawab Ring yang membuat semua orang di situ JAWSDROP!

'Gua pikir apaan..'Batin Lui and Gumi

'Yahhh gua/Aku/Eike(?) pikir dikasih jawabannya eh malah dikasih jawaban kw dari Ring!'Batinsemua oraaang disitu.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG (?)

"WOY KAPAN BUBARNYA KEPSEK GILA?!"SEru semua murid jengkel sampai ada yang kepleset lah(?), tidur lah(?), Harlem shake-an lah(?),sampai ada yang nyanyi nyanyi gaje...

"KAPAN KAPAN~ "Eh bukannya diberhentikan tuh bel pak kepsek ini malah nyanyi gaje. sepertinya ketularan virus Seeu di fanfic "A School Life in VocaUtauKuen "Oleh author lenlenka092 .Atau emang Kepseknya Seeu? OH MY GOT(?)Jangan sampe deh!

"Kepsek Gila!"

"Kepsek Setress!

"Kepseknya kenapa sih?"

"Frustasi kali!"

"Bukan ! Kepseknya udah Gila keleesss!"

"Owwww"

Terjadilah hujan air liur yang menyebabkan Pak Kepsek Marah

"WOYY! YANG NGATA NGATAIN KEPSEK YANG KEREN ABIZZZ INI AKAN MIN 70 DI ULANGAN SEJARAH, FISIKA, MATEMATIKA, DE EL EL! SEKARANG BALIK KE KELAS MASING MASING SONO! HUSHH HUSHH!"(Readers:Kok kepseknya ngusir?)

"HUuuu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**After Test**

"Ok anak anak ! Hasil ulangan kalian besok akan di pajang di MADING! Ingat MADING!"Teriak Lola Sensei.

"Iya Senseii!"Koor anak anak

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu!BYE!"Ujar Lola sensei seraya meningglakan kelas dan mereka hanya menungggu keesokkan harinya dengan perasaan cemas karena soalnya susah pake buangetttttttttt.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**BALES REVIEW YUKK!**

FIRST TO:

HARUNA MORI

Eh ?Haruna-san mikai juga? Uwah sama dong!*loncat loncat ke girangan* Betul betul betul!Mereka ada ulangan! dan mereka belum belajar! hasil ulangannya bagus atau jelek ya ?liat di chappie depan ya! Updatenya saya usahakan kilat lagi!Arigato for review!

SECOND TO:

KEI-T MASOHARU

Yup yup! Lui and Ring jadian!Sankyuuuuu atas semangatnya!Boleh Fav and Follow kok!

Arigato for Review and salam kenal ya!

Nee ada catatan kecil nih:

Tempat belajar Vocaloid

Luka and Gakupo=Ruang Tamu

Miku, Mikuo,and Kaito=Ruang Belajar

Len and Rin=Halaman belakang rumah

Miki and Piko=Kamar Miku

Okkk Finishhh

Minna~

**REVIEW PLEASEE**


	10. Chapter 10

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

DU DU DU DU~

MIKU: PASTI NILAI GUA BAGUS! YA GAK?

YUPPP

LEN:KALO GUA?

GAK JAMIN BAGUS ATAU GAK~

LEN:*PUNDUNG*

YA UDAH LANGSUNG TODE STORI YE...

* * *

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA SELALU

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**Last episode:**

**After Test**

"Ok anak anak ! Hasil ulangan kalian besok akan di pajang di MADING! Ingat MADING!"Teriak Lola Sensei.

"Iya Senseii!"Koor anak anak

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu!BYE!"Ujar Lola sensei seraya meningglakan kelas dan mereka hanya menungggu keesokkan harinya dengan perasaan cemas karena soalnya susah pake buangetttttttttt.

.

.

.

.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

"Psst psttt..."

"Stt kok bisa sih si tim basket putra isa naik peringkat banyak banget?"

"pstt pstt"

"Kalo iri ya iri aja gak usah ngegosip gitu dong! seneng banget sih ngegosip! Gak cewek ggak cowok seneng banget ngegosip!"Kata Seorang gadis berambut teal di depan mading dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Ya tuh kurang kerjaan ! Daripada ngegosip mending belajar!"Kali ini kata kata itu terucap dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut biru laut.

"Hey! Mentang mentang elu pinter! !"Kata Gadis berambut teal tadi.

"Hehehe... Emang salah ya mik kalo gua ngomong kayak gitu?"Tanya Pemuda tadi

"Ya iyalah! Tau gak Kai? Gak cocook sama Imagemu! Lu tu Bakaito! Sok sok'an ngomong kayak gitu lagi! Gak cocok banget Kai!"Ucap gadis yang berambut teal bernama Miku

"Ihh Miku kata katanya kok jleb banget sih..."Ucap pemuda tadi yang bernama Kaito atau Bakaito#plakkk

"Hasyah. Terserah lu. Mulut mulut gua kok elo yang sewot?"Ucap Miku gak peduli

"Ahh MIku-chan jahatt... Gua aduin ke Mikuo lohh.."Rengek Kaito

"Idihh sejak kapan elu punya kepribadian ganda kayak Banci taman lawang itu ?"Tanya Miku

"Kapaan kapan~"Bukannya jawab kaito malah nyanyi dan yang melihat sepasang insang ini hanya cengo di tempat.

"Euwww... Ck pergi yuk! Gua males diliatin !"Bisik Miku

"Knp?Kan berarti kita terkenal kan diliatin!"Yup Kaito melakkukan Pembelaan...

"aisss Banyak bacot lu Kai!"Ucap Miku dank arena Miku malas jadi pusat perhatian, Ia reflex saja menggandeng tangan Kaito menuju Kelas X-C.

.

.

.

**AT CLASS**

"Minna! Gua dah liat Mading! Kelas kita yang dibawah Rata rata ada 3! Yaitu Neru, Oliver, dan Galaco."Ucap Miku di tengah jalan alias pas di pintu

"Hah? Kok isa?"Protes Galaco"Kok Kaito gak dibawah rata rata?"

"Isa dong! Kaito gitu loh!"Kaito membanggakan dirinya.

"Yeee padahal kemarin kamu dihajar habis habisan sama miku gara gara gak mudenk terus." Komentar Mikuo

JLEB

"Terus nilaimu hanya unggul 1 angka di atas rata rata."Komentar Miku

JLEB

"dan tetep saja panggilanmua BAKaito."Kali ini Rin yang berkomentar

JLEB

"Hey sudah lah kasihan tuh Kaito pundung gara gara komentar kalian."Bela Gumiya sambil sweatdrop,

"SIAPA SURUH DIA SEBAKA ITU? Teriak Miku, Mikuo, dan Pastinya RInny~ dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi seisi kelas ketawa dan menyebabkan Kaito lebih pundung lagi.

"Oh ya ngomong ngomong nilai kita berapa?"Tanya Gumi

"Emmm... Luka 98, Gua 97, Rin 84, Miki 95, Gumi 90, Ring 80, Mika 77. terus gakupo 82, Mikuo 91, Piko 98, Gumiya 99, Len 89, Kaito 71, Akaito 76, dan Lui 85."Kata Miku

"Wess seperti biasa Gumiya tertinggi. kemudian disusul Piko." Kata Len

"Gak sia sia gua belajar dan gua dapet 8"Ucap Len

"Gak tuh yang tertinggi itu Haku, dia dapet 100 "Ucap Miku sambil mengingat ingat

"Halah itu mah biasa... Haku itu paling nyontek Meiko."Ucap Mikuo

"yap si Meiko aja dapet 99,9 kok. Cuman kurang titik. Parah banget sih Lola-sensei."Komentar kaito

"Udah selesai lu dari acara pundungmu?"Tanya Luka mengejek

"Udah."Ucap Kaito jelas, padat, dan singkat.

[PENGUMUMAN KEPADA TIM BASKET PUTRI DAN PUTRA HARAP KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG! KURANG DARI 1 MENIT AKAN DIHUKUM SCOT JUMP 50 KALI DAN LARI 500 METER!]

Miku cs dan kaito cs memandang satu sama lain.

"GILA LU KEPSEK SARAP! SATU MENIT?! IMPOSIBLE! DARI LANTAI 3 KE LANTAI 2 AJA 25 DETIK LALU DARI LANTAI KE LANTAI 1 15 DETIK TERUS LAPANGANNYA DIBELAKANG ITU 20 DETIK! ITU DAH PAS 1 MENIT!"Protes Gakupo seraya lari ke lantai 2

"UDAH MAS SYUKURIN AJA NASIB LU!"Kata Miki sambil lari menuju lantai 1

"WOY TUNGGUIN KEK!"Protes len

"SAPA SURUH LU GAK MAKAN TADI PAGI !"Ucap Miku (apa hubungannya coba?)

.

.

.

"Hahh hahhh hahh... gila capek banget... Kiyoteru-sensei gila!"Protes Gumi

"Emang!"Seru tim basket cowok.

"Ahh kalian sudah datang~"Ucap Kiyoteru sensei dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Hah.. Sensei.. Kenapa manggil kami ke sini?"Tanya Luka terengah engah.

"Sensei mau memberitahukan 2 minggu lagi ada lomba basket antar smp. Kalian sudah tahu?"Jawab Kiyoteru sensei

"..."

"HAHHH? SENSEI BILANG APA? 2 MINGGU LAGI?"

"GUA BELUM NYIRAMIN TANAMAN WORTEL GUA!(ini mesti gumi atau Gumiya)"

"GUA BELUM NYIAPIN MENTAL!"

"GUA BELUM NGASIH MAKAN DOGI GUA!(?)"

"KAIKO GIMANA ?"

"SENSEI KO NGOMONGINNYA MENDADAK SIH?"

"AHHH SENSEI NGERJAIN KITA NIH?

"GUA BELUM BELI NEGI LIMITED EDITION!(Ah ini pasti yang ngomong miku atau mikuo)"

"GUA GAK MIMPI KAN?"

"GAK ELO DREAMING AJA!"

"SAMA AJA BEGO!"

"DUNIA MEMANG TIDAK ADILLL!"

"TTIDAKKKK DUNIA KIAMAT!"

"NUOOO! DEMI DEWA ESKRIM TEMEN TEMEN GUA SARAP SEMUA!(This is must be Kaito)"

"DIEM LU BAKAITO!"

"HASYAHH KALO GINI SENSEI NGOMONG NYA GIMANA?"Seru kiyoteru sensei

"..."

"Nah gini lebih baik... Saya panggil kalian semua buat itu! Saya mau uji kemampuan kalian! sekarang pemanasan dan kemudian ayo latihan!"Seru Kiyoteru-sensei.

"HA'I"

.

.

.

.

"PRITTTTTTTT, Pertandingan dimenangkan tim cowok! Tim cewek scot jump 50 kali!"

"APAHHH?"

"SENSEI GILA!"

"GUA GAKK MAUUU!"

"MIMPI APA GUA SEMALAM?"

"yang COWOK HITUNGIIN YANG CEWEK!"

"HA'I"

"AKHHHH! SENSEI KEJAM!"

"HEH! JANGAN NGEDUMEL TERUS ! AYO LAKUIN PERINTAH KIYOTERU SENSEI!"

"HEH JANGAN SEENAK JIDATMU NGENYURUH GUA YA? EMANG LU SAPA GUA?"

"GUA TEMENNYA KAKAKMU!"

"TERUS GUA HARU BILANG WOW GITUH?"

"YA ! SEKALIAN SALTO, SCOTJAMP, PUSHUP, LARI SEKELILING LAPANGAN!"

"OGAH LU AJA KALI GUA GAK!"

Kok jadi iklan gini sih? SKIP aja lahh

.

.

.

.

"48, 49,dan 50!" Seru dia ngitungi juga.

"Gila capek banget!"Protes Rin

"Udahlah gak ada gunanya kiyoteru sensei kejam sih."Bela Luka

"Betul betul betul!"Kata Miki menirukan gaya upin ipin

"Wah ada upin ipin baru nih! namanya apa ya?"Ucap Gumi"Ah gua tahu!"

"Apa apa?"Tanya Ring

"Mipin dan Mipun!Yeeeee!"Seru Gumi sambil bertepuk tangan

"Sialan lu Gum!"Geram Miki dan Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar kejaran. Tiba- tiba

BRUKKKKKK

"Awww..."Desis Gumi

"Eh sorry sorry gua gak sengaja..."

"Ekhh? Gumiya?"Pekik Gumi

"Aduh jangan teriak kenceng kenceng dongggggggg"protes Gumiya" Telingaku sakit nih!"

'Asataga demi wortel ku tersayang, gua mimpi apa semalem' batin Gumi

"Elu ada yang lecet gak?"Tanya gumiya

"Enggak kok."Jawab Gumi. Namun sat ia coba berdiri ia hampir saja terjatuh sebelum tangan gumiya menahannya.

'Gila ni cowok ganteng abizzz!'Bati Gumi

'Kok hatiku berdegup kencang ya? Apa mungkin gua... gua suka ama Gumi?' Batin Gumiya.

Tiba tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka berdua "Ekhemmm kalo pacaran jangan di jalan dong!"dan membuat Gumi jatuh

BRUKKK

"Awwww... sakit Gum!"Protes Gumi

"Eh sorry sorry gua gak sengaja! Kalo Miki gak ngagetin gua gua juga gak bakal ngejatuhin kamu ya!"Kata Gumiya

"Huhh ya udh gua maafin"Kata Gumi

"Ekhem..."Miki berdehem

"huuu udah ngagetin gak mau minta maaf! Teman macam apa kau ini! KU KUTUK KAU MENJADI BATU!"

Kok jadi nyambung ke malin kundang sih?

Re-take ke 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Reader:Kepanjangen thor !)

"Huuu udah ngagetin gak miinta maaf lagi! Teman macam apa kau? Bantuin berdiri kan juga bisa!" Omel Gumi

"Hehehe peace!" Kata Miki sambil membentuk tanda'v' di tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"hehehe aja lu ! " protes Gumi lagi

"Emm ya sudah gua pergi dulu."Pamit Gumiya

"Ohh emang elu mau kemana?"Tanya Gumi

"Mau ke kantin, Laper gua."Jawab Gumiya

"Loh udah istirahat toh?"Tanya Gumi.

"Udah dari tadi."Jawab Gumiya

"Gua ikut!"Teriak Miki dan Gumi bareng

"Oh ya sudah ayo."Ajak Gumiya.

.

.

.

**SAAT DI KANTIN BUKANNYA DAPET DUUK MALAH DAPET PERTANDINGAN GULAT GRATIS.**

"HEH! INI TEMPAT DUDUK GUA!"

"MATAMU RABUN YA? INI TEMPAT DUDUK GUA!"

"DUDUK GUA!"

"GUAAA!"

"GUAA!"

"HEH ELLO MAU NGAJAK PERANG HAH?"

"IYA IYA BISAJADI BISAJADI! TIDAK TIDAK!"

"JAWAB YANG BENER BAKA!"

"GUA UDAH BENER!"

"BELUM BAKA!"

"LO NGAJAK PERANG?"

"IYA KENAPA? PROBLEM?"

"OK FIN! GUA LEDENIN!"

* * *

TBC

READERS: TBC LAGI ! MAKSUDNYA APA SIHH AUTHOR BIKIN PENASARAN...

HOHOHO KALO PENASARAN RnR YA~ SEBELUMNYA MARI BALAS REVIEW DULU~

**TO:KEI-T MASOHARU**

BUKAN PELAJARAN KELAS 7. SAYA JUGA GAK TAU PELAJARAN KELAS BERAPA#PLAKKK. SAYA NYARI DI INTERNET. SAYA KELAS ... RHS DONGG.. WKWKWK ... PEACE! ULANGANNYA YA TENTANG FISIKA#PLAKKK. KUNCI JAWABANNYA? SAYA AJA GAK TAU KUNCI JAWABANNYA#PLAKKK(READER: GIMANA SIH? BIKIN CERIRTA SENDIRI MALAH GAK TAU JAWABANNYA. PARAH LU THOR) HOHOHO BENAR JUGA YA#MENAMBAHPENGARUHBURUK. GUMIXGUMIYA CHAPTER DEPAN KOK TENANG SAJA :D. GAK PA PA KOK. ARIGATO SEMANGATNYA. ARIGATO FOR REVIEW TO!"

.

.

.

OK MINNA SAYA MOHON SEBESAR BESARNYA

**REVIEW PLEASEEE...**


	11. Chapter 11

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

Minna! Sumimasen! Author baru update sekarang karena tugas menumpuk dan ulangan hampir setiap hari TTATT! Untuk menebus kesalahan author... Chapter ini akan lebih panjang lagi! Horayyy! Ya udah daripada banyak cincong gaje di sini, Gumi dan Gumiya baca Warning and Desclaimer!

Gumi+Gumiya:Kenapa harus kita?

Karena chapter ini khusus kalian/*evil smirk*

Gumi+Gumiya:Perasaanku tidak enak...

Cepat Baca Warning and Desclaimer sana! Hus Hus!(Author malah ngusir)

Gumi+Gumiya:H-ha'i!

* * *

Gumi:

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

Gumiya:

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA SELALU

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

**Last episode:**

"BELUM BAKA!"

"LO NGAJAK PERANG?"

"IYA KENAPA? PROBLEM?"

"OK FIN! GUA LEDENIN!"

**.**

**.**

"OK FIN! GUA LEDENIN!"

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ke 93983298710984(?) antara cowok dan cewek berambut honey blonde.(Author: Pasti kalian udah tau sapa/evil smirk/)

BUAK BUUK BUAG JLEB PRANG MEONG(?) GUK(?) BUAK BUUG BRUAK JEBLAK JEDUG CIT(?) POK(?)BUAK BUUK BUAG JLEB PRANG MEONG(?) GUK(?) BUAK BUUG BRUAK JEBLAK JEDUG CIT(?) POK(?)BUAK BUUK BUAG JLEB PRANG MEONG(?) GUK(?) BUAK BUUG BRUAK JEBLAK JEDUG CIT(?) POK(?)BUAK BUUK BUAG JLEB PRANG MEONG(?) GUK(?) BUAK BUUG BRUAK JEBLAK JEDUG CIT(?) POK(?)

Semua orang yang melihat mereka hanya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Len! Menyerahlah!"Teriak gadis bermbut honey blonde dan memakai pita di atasnya

"Bukan aku tapi kamu Rin! Kagami Rin!"Teriak cowok berambut honey blonde yang bernama Len

"Tidak akan!"Teriak Rin, Cewek berpita putih di atasnya

"WOY SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU BERANTEM HAH?! BEL MASUK KELAS MAU BUNYI 5 MENIT LAGI! BAKSO KALIAN JUGA DAH DINGIN ! PARAH LOO!"Seru seorang gadis

"Ehh?" Rin dan Len segera melihat jam.

"HKCJBAIUGFCBICJBVKJNASIBHFVIUBEFKJBVKFJABPKBFIPUQB[PQBIBIKZN KNKLMZ,MLKMVKLMKONONOAKJHIGUYFUFilL! 5 menit lagi masuk bro!"Teriak Rin dan Len bareng

"Ya udah sono makan susah amat!Kita aja yang baru dateng udah makan separo!" Kata Gumi gadis yang meleraikan mereka tadi. Setelah berkata demikian Gumi melihat Rin dan Len makan bakso dengan kecepatan maksimum! Lalu digiringnya ke gawang lawan dan...GOLLLLLLLLLL!#plakkk. (Author: Woy salah script nih!)

Re-take ke 2~

"Ya udah sono makan susah amat!Kita aja yang baru dateng udah makan separo!" Kata Gumi gadis yang meleraikan mereka tadi. Setelah berkata demikian Gumi melihat Rin dan Len makan dengan lahap dan tidak sampai 3 menit bakso mereka sudah habis. Miki, Gumi dan Gumiya pun hanya bisa cengo.

"Ahhh Kenyang..."Gumam Rin

"Baksonya tetap enak walau sudah dingin ya?"Tanya Len

"Iya iya lah! Baksonya mak Ijah!(?)"Kata Rin. "Balik ke kelas nyok!" Rin berdiri dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Len, Miki,Gumi dan Gumiya yang cengo.

"Woy Rin yang bayar sapa?!" Seru Shota bernama Len. Ahhh naas sekali kau Len.(Len:*pundung*)

"Gua gak"Jawab Gumiya

"Gua Pass."Lanjut Miki

"Gua lagi bokek sorry ya."Lanjut Gumi dengan cengiran khas kudanya.

"Ya elah bantuin "Ucap Len sambil menatap satu persatu temannya dengan puppy eyesnya dan akhirnya miki pun menyerah.

"Oke oke. MBAK BAKSONYA COWOK SHOTA INI DAN CEWEK BERPITA DI ATASNYA ITU BOKAP GUA YANG BAYARIN!"Seru Miki Cetar Membahana Badai!"Puas lu?" Tanyanya dan len angguk angguk disko.(?)

'Iya sih tapi jangan panggil gua shota juga kali' batin len

TENG TENG TENG MBAK BAKSONYA SATU YA MBAK!(?)

'Bel macam apa itu?' Batin para murid kompak

.

.

.

~~SKIP TIME~~

.

.

.

**WAKTU PULANG SEKOLAH**

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai~_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago~_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba~_

_Boku wq qku ni date natte yaru~_

"Oh sorry hape gua bunyi bentar."Ucap len."Guys kita suruh kumpul di lapangan."Lalu len memasukkan hapenya lagi and dia bersama Miki Gumi and Gumiya pergi ke lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa pak?"Tanya Len

"Akan ada pertandingan basket antar SMA dan kalian harus latihan yang benar bapak akan melihat kalian. Cepat sekarang lakukan pemanasan!"

"UAPAAAA?!"

"NANI?!"

"WORTEL WORTELKU!"

"GUA BELUM MAKAN TUNAKU!"

"GUA BELUM NGASAH PEDANG SAMURAIKU!"

"GUA MIMPI!"

BUAG

"I-itai"

"ELO GAK MIMPI BAKAITO!"

"EIKE BELUM SIAP!"

"RINNY! NASIB KITA GIMANA?"

"ANAK ANAK!"

"..."

"Bapak sudah memberitahukan 3 kali tapi kalian lupa? Otak kalian dimana sih? Belum aja 1 minggu udah lupa? Parah kalian!"Ujar Kiyoteru sensei marah."Sebagai hukuman lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!"

"APAAA?"

"ALAY LU!"

"LU JUGA!"

"SS TO! MULUT MULUT GUA KENAPA ELU YANG SEWOT?"

"KENAPA ? GAK BOLEH GITU?!"

"AHHHH DIAM SAJA KAU BAKAITO SIALAN!"

"GAK AKAN!"

"GUA BELUM NGISI TENAGA NIH!"

"TERUS?"

"YAH GUA GAK ISA LARI BEGO!"

"GUA GAK BEGO PIK!"

"WOY NAMA GUA BUKAN PIK!"

"YA YA NAMALU BUKAN PIK.."

"... TAPI NAMAMU KOPIKO!"

"SIALAN LU LUI! URUSIN PACARMU SANA!

"U-URUSAI!"

"DIAMMM!"

"..."

"GAK ADA YANG PROTES! SEKARANG CEPAT LARI LAPANGAN 20 KALI! KALAU TIDAK, KALIAN YANG MENENTANGNYA AKAN DIKELUARKAN DARI KLUB BASKET INI! BAPAK TIDAK MAU TAU APA PENDAPAT KALIAN BAHWA BAPAK SADIS KEJAM DAN LAIN LAIN! INI SEMUA BAPAK LAKUKAN UNTUK SEKOLAH KITA! SEKOLAH KITA BELUM PERNAH MEMENANGKAN LOMBA BASKET! MENGERTI?!"(Author:kasihan sekali kalian :KAN LU YANG NGETIK BAKAuthor! Author:*pundung*)

"Kami mengerti sensei."

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat lari keliling lapangan 20 kali putaran!."

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, MIKI POV**

.

.

.

'_Gum aku mau ketemu kamu nanti pulang sekolah di atap.'_ Kata kata itu terus terngiang ngiang di pikiranku. Arkhhhhh apaa segitu besarnya gua suka ama dia? Ah lupakan sekarang gua harus bergegas ke atap. Gumiya dah nungguin gua dari tadi

.

.

.

.

KRIETTTT

"Gum elo nungguin gua dah lama ya?"Tanyaku saat ku melihat Gumiya di atap sekolah dengan buku tersayangnya

"Oh elo dah dateng. Gua mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu."Jawab Gumiya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat Gumiya berdiri."Ngomong apa? Kok formal banget?" Jawab ku dengan tertawa garing.

"Ga. gini lu tau gak-"

"Gak" Jawabku cepat

"Jangan potong perkataanku gum."Ucap gumiya dengan memasang street face(-_-)"Jadi lu tau gak waktu dulu gua sekolah di sini gua tu diem banget tapi semenjak kamu datang dan sekolah di sini gua jadi lebih perhatian terutama ke elu."

Seketika mukaku memanas dan aku salah tingkah di depan Gumiya.

"Hahahaha.. Lu lucu kalo salah tingkah. Jadi gua mau..." Gumiya mengelus rambutku perlahan lahan "Elu jadi pacarku..."

Kata kata itu sontak membuatku gugup

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"Tanyanya

"G-gua ... g-gua mau gum."Ucapku gugup dan kemudian ia memelukku erat

"Terima kasih Gumi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ahhh ternyata Gumiya romantis juga ya?"Tanya Miki ke Piko

"Gua juga baru tahu. "Jawab Miki

"gua lebih suka tempe Mik."Jawab PIko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputernya. Ya sekarang mereka sedang memantau Gumi dan Gumiya yang berada di atap sekolah dan mereka memutuskan markas mereka di kantin karena gumi dan gumiya tak pernah ke kantin pulang sekolah. Kok bisa? Merekakan hacker sejati.#plakkkk.

"Hey serius dong!"protes Miki

"Ok ok "Ucap Piko lalu ia mematikan komputernya."Jadi perjanjian tetap perjanjiankan?"

.

.

.

_Flashback ON_

"_Mik gua suka ama elu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."Ujar Piko "Jadi elu mau gak jadi pacarku?"_

"_G-gua..." Sudah dipastikan ia gugup. Tiba tiba ia memiliki ide 'cemerlang'. "G-gua m-mau asalkan ada satu syaratnya. Kita harus jadi mak comblangnya Gumi dan Gumiya."_

'_Gumiya suka ama Gumi tapi apakah Gumi suka ama dia?' Batin Piko. "Loh emang Gumi suka dengan Gumiya?" _

"_Ya katanya dia suka sejak pandang pertama."Ujar Miki_

"_Ok gua terima, kita harus kerja sama. Elu yakini Gumi bahwa cintanya tak mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan gua yakini Gumiya kalo dia suka ama Gumi. Tapi kalo Gumi dan Gumiya jadian kita resmi jadian juga. Deal?"Tanya Piko sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Pertama tama Miki tak setuju kemudian ia berpikir sebentar dan lalu Miki menerima uluran tangan piko"Deal!"_

_Flashback OFF_

.

.

.

"Hmppp? Gimana ya? "Miki menggoda Piko

"Oh ayolah kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Protes Piko

"Ahahaha! Mukamu lucu kalo marah!" Kata Miki sambil tertawa

"Uhhhh ayolah jadi elu nerimanya kan?"

"emmmm gimana ya? Maaf Pik gua..."Miki menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang muka sedih. "Gua... Gua gak mungkin tolak elu!" Miki menunjukkan ekspresi senang lalu Piko memeluknya.

"Arigato!"

"Errr P-piko..."

"Ya?"Tanya Piko tapi tak bergerak sama sekali alias tetap memeluk Miki

"Gua malu.. diliatin banyak orang nih..."Ucap miki

"Ehhh sorry sorry..."Kemudian Piko melepas pelukannya dengan setengah ikhlas.

"Ya ndak papa kok."Ujar Miki. Namun wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo pulang. Rumah kita searah kan? Gua anterin." Kata Piko lalu menarik tangan Miki dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut teal sedang berjalan di rumah sakit entah untuk apa.

"Lavender 100, 101, 102. Ini gak kamarnya!" Katanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" Sebuah suara berasal dari dalam

Krietttt...

"Konbawa Hatsune-san."

"Konbawa Shina-chan. Gua bawain elu buah buahan nih."Kata cowok berambut teal bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Arigato Hatsune-san." Ujar cewek berambut biru

"Panggil gua mikuo aja. hatsune terlalu panjang imbalannya gua manggil elo Kaiko."Ujar Mikuo

"Gak papa nih? M-Mikuo-san?."Jawab Kaiko .

"Jangan pake embel embel juga. gua gak suka."Ujar Mikuo sambil meletakkan buah buahan yang ia bawa." Gua ganti bunganya ya!"

"Silahkan" Kaiko memperbolehkannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada suara berisik yang mikuo timbulkan sedangkan Kaiko ia hanya melihat mikuo tapi tak lama kemudian Kaiko terjun bebas(?) ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaiko-"Mikuo berkata tapi saat dia menengok ke arah Kaiko ia melihat pemandangan yang indah. Dia melihat kaiko tidur dengan wajah cantiknya.

"hufttt . kaiko.. Gua akuin elu cantik."Ujar Mikuo pelan lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya."Gua pulang dulu. Miku nyariin gua. Jaa."Ujarnya lalu mencium kening kaiko."Aishiteru Kaiko."Kemudian ia pergi

.

.

.

.

Setelah Mikuo pergi dari kamarnya Kaiko terbangun.

"Jadi... Mikuo suka sama aku?"Tanya Kaiko " berarti cintaku gak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."Sebuah senyuman mengembang di muka kaiko. "Aishiteru yoMikuo..."

* * *

TBC~

Mari kita balas~ balas reviewnya~

To Warrior Leila-chan

Gak papa kok Wl-chan . Setiap orang juga memiliki kesibukan masing mau tanya dong fujoshi dan Tsus- tsun itu apa? (pasang muka watados#plakkkkkk) maklum author masih baru kan? :D bakaito tetap Bakaito! Iya gak Mik?(Miku :Mik mak mik gua miku bukan mik! / Author: Mik itu bukannya yang buat ngerasin suara ya?/Miku:Itu Mic!) Arigato telah mau nunggu cerita yang tak bermutu ini TTATT Arigato Wl-chan*bungkuk bungkuk* Arigato for review Wl-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

NB:

Minnaa! Author akan update kilat jika yang review min 3 arigato! (Gak mesti 3. Kalo Author lagi mood bisa aja update kilat tanpa review. Tapi author kan masih baru jadi author butuh saran dan kritikan baik positif maupun negative. Arigato)

Jadi...

(^v^)REVIEW YA! (^v^)


	12. Chapter 12

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

Miku:BAKAITO!

Kaito:Apa?

Miku:APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!

Kaito: Apaan sih?

Miku:KAU I-MPHTT MPHTT!

**Diamlah Miku atau kubuang negimu!**

Miku:...

**Okay! Kalian!*nunjuk Rin dan Len* baca desclaimer dan warning!**

Rin+Len:Kenapa harus kita?

**Kenapa?Problem gituh?**

Rin:Jelas problem lah! Aku gak bisa makan orenjiku tauk!

Len:aku juga gak bisa makan pisangku!

**Kalo begitu akan kubuang jeruk dan pisang kalian!**

Rin+Len:TIDAKKKK!

**Ya sudah baca warning and desclaimer sono!**

* * *

Rin:

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

Len:

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA SELALU

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

Last episode...

"Jadi... Mikuo suka sama aku?"Tanya Kaiko " berarti cintaku gak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."Sebuah senyuman mengembang di muka kaiko. "Aishiteru yoMikuo..."

.

.

.

Cuit cuit!

Ah hari ini hari yang cerah,damai, dan bahagia...

"WOY LEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JERUKKUU?!"Jerit seorang gadis berambbut honey blonde dengan pita bewarna putih yang setia bertengger di atasnya.

Ah kutarik kata kataku...

"Ada apa sih?"Tanya seorang shota berambut honey blonde kepada gadis yang tadi.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DENGAN JERUKKU LEN KAGAMINE?! "Seru gadis tadi dengan dark aura di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Jerukmu? Maksudnya?"Tanyapemuda tadi bernama len.

"ARKHHH! AKU GAK MAU TAHU AH! LU HARUS GANTI JERUKKU!"Seru gadis bernama Rin kepada Len.

"APAHH?! GAK AH GUA GAK MAU!"Seru Len kepada Rin. Len mulai naik pitam... author mulai menghitung... 1... 2... 3...

BRUAK JEDUG BONGG BUAKKK BUGG BOMMM GREKKK...

"RINNY- UWAHH? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"Seorang Gadis berambut teal yang dikuncir dua bersama seorang cowok berambut teal terkejut melihat sebuah 'kursi' melayang kearahnya .

"EKHH?!Miku/mikuo? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Hey!Kau meniruku!"Tuduh Rin

"Gak!Elu yang ngikutin aku!"Jawab Len

"Hashah! Daripada kalan berlanjut perang perangan di sini mending kalian ikut kami!"Jawab Mikuo frustasi melihat temannya dan teman kakaknya bertengkar.

"Ke?"Kali ini Rin dan Len menjawab dengan kompak.

"Ke Laut! Ya ke lapangan kali! Kalian gak denger pengumuman yang tadi?"Tanya Miku kasar yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Rin dan Len.

"Itu Kuping atau Telinga?"Tanya Mikuo

"Ahhh udah lah ikut kami aja! Susah amat!"Jawab Miku lalu menyeret Rin dan Len ke lapangan dan Mikuo mengekornya.

"WOY MI! SAKIT TAUK!"Protes Rin dan Len

"Udah lah diem aja. semoga elu gak dibelah 2 sama miku!"Ucap Mikuo pelan.

"..."Rin dan Len yang mendengarnya pun diam dan pasrah dan mikuo? Hepi hepi aja sih.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

"Anak anak pemanasan!"Ujar kiyoteru-sensei."Setelah itu kalian bertanding!"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

."Rin oper!"

"Mika! shoot!"

"Hadang ! hadang!"

"Arkkhhh sial! bolanya direbut!"

"Ayo rebut bolanya kembali!"

"Lakukan screen out!"

PRITTT

"Pelanggaran mendorong megpoid gumi ."ujar Kiyoteru sensei."1 lemparan bebas kepada Gumiya."

Gumiya bersiap di tempatnya dan yang lainnya mengikuti garis. Gumiya terlebih dulu memantulkannya 2 kali ke lantai dan melamparnya. sayang lemparannya tak masuk. Setelah berjam jam mereka semua disitu akhirnya selesailah mereka berlatih.

"Anak anak ingat kalian harus tidur lebih cepat karena besok kita harus berangkat ke Tokyo jam 7 pagi. Bagi yang terlambat silahkan menyusuk sendiri. Sekarang kalian bubar!" Ujar kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ha'i!"

* * *

Pertandingan pun tiba sekarang Miku,Miki,Mikuo,Akaito, Kaito,Gumi dan Ring sedang menunggu teman temannya. Yah sekarang sih masih jam 6.30,berarti masih ada 30 menit untuk menunggu mereka.

"Hei dimana Luka-san,Rin-chan,dan Mika-san?"Tanya Gumi

"Luka sedang otw ke sini."Jawab Miki

"Rin sudah sampai di gerbang. Ah! Itu dia!"Jawab Miku santai

"Hai! Maaf aku telat!"Ucap Rin cengengesan.

"Lalu di mana Mika?"Tanya Ring.

"Tak tahu dia gak ada kabar ."Kata Miku lagi."HEI BAKAITO BAGAIMANA DENGAN TEMAN TEMANMU?"Tanya Miku kepada Kaito didalam bis.

"WOY ONDE ONDE JANG TERIAK TERIAK! SUARAMU KAYAK GAJAH TAU!"sebuah suara menjawab miku.

"Ck!"Miku mendecak."YA UDAH TURUN AJA !"

"Ya ya!"jawab Kaito turun dari bis."Piko, Len,gumiya dan Lui lagi otw. Mikuo,Akaito sedang di bis napa?"Tanya Kaito.

"Panggil Akaito!"

.

.

.

"Jadi gak ada kabar dari Mika gitu?"Miki mengintrogasi Akaito.

"Bener"Jawab Akaito

"Kan kamu pacarnya masa kamu gak tau dimana dia? masa dia gak ngasih kabar apapun gituh?"Lanjut Miku dan di jawab dengan anggukkan Akaito.

'Tumben Mika kayak gituh? Ada masalah apa sih?'Batin Miku.

"Ya udah deh kita pergi tanpa dia aja. Ok Miki ada?"

"Ada!"

"Rin?"

"harus ada dong!"

"Miku?"

"Pasti!"

"Gumi?"

"Ada!"

"Ring?"

"Ada!"

"Kaiko?"

"Ada! Gua gak telat kan?"Ujar cewek berambut biru ocean di pintu bis alias di sebelah Luka.

"KAIKO?!"

"Ngapain elo ke sini?"

"Elo masih harus istirahat deh!"

"Sana pulang aja !"

"STOPPP!GIMANA CARANYA KAIKO JAWAB?!"Teriak Luka

"..."

"Ok gua jelasin gua udah boleh keluar sejak kemarin siang. Gua sengaja gak beritahukan ini ke kalian buat surprise! Gua beritahukan cuman ke Luka dan Ke Mikuo!"Jelas Kaiko.

Mereka yang mendengarkannya pun ber-oh-ria.

Tunggu...

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

100%

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"EHEM EHEM EHEMMM!

"UHUK UHUK UHUK!

"LOVE BIRDS BARU NIH!"

"KALIAN TUH SO SWEET BANGET SIH!

Berbagai komentar 'manis' ditujukan kepada mikuo dan kaiko sampai akhirnya kiyoteru-sensei datang dan menyuruh mereka berangkat segera karena mereka sudah telat.

"Ok ok sekarang lanjutkan ke cowok! Gakupo?"

"Sudah ada dari tadi."

"Bakaito?"

"Ada. Namaku bukan Bakaito,namaku itu."

"Ohh aku hanya disuruh Miku saja. Oke lanjutkan Len?"

"Ada!

"Mikuo?Ah udah pasti ada soalnya dia lagi pacaran sama Kaiko."Kata luka tak menyadari muka Mikuo dan Kaiko semerah Kepiting rebus.

"Piko?"

"Iya ada! Udah jangan ganggu gua! Gua lagi ngehack nih!"

"Ngehack apa?"Tanya miki.

"Document sekolah."Kata Piko santai

"Gua ikut!"Jawab Miki lalu ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan duduk di sebelah Piko.

"Lanjut. Gumiya?"

"Ada."

"Akaito?"

"ada!"

"Dan yang terakhir pacarnya Ring?"

Blushh "A-a-ad-ada!"

"Hahaha! Ok sekarang yang mau tidur, main, makan atauapapun lah diijinkan tapi jangansampai berceceran ! terutama makanan!" Ujar Luka.

"Ha'i!"

"Luka-san! Luka-san duduk sama siapa?"Tanya Miku

"Sama Rin-chan. Kenapa?"Tanya Luka sembari duduk di sebelah Rin."

"Yahhh ya sudah deh makasih Luka-san!"Jawab Miku lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Miku duduk di sebelah Kaito dengan muka kesal

"Pssst Rin-chan."Bisik Luka

"Aada apa Luka-san?"Tanya Rin

"Ssst jangan keras keras liat itu!"Bisik Luka lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bangku Miku dan Kaito. Kebetulan sekali bangku mereka hanya 2 bangku dari luka di sebelah kanan pula.

"Ahhh gua tau rencana Luka san. Pasti Luka-san mau mak comblangnya mereka kan?"Tanya Rin sambil berbisik dan dijawab anggukkan dari Luka.

"Gua ikut."Jawab Rin.

"Kita ikut juga ya!"Sebuah suara- ah bukan dua buah suara mengganggu acara bisik bisikkan mereka adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ok ok bales review!

To:

Dere 02

Hehehe... maklum saya kan masih baru. owww begitu thanks ya senpai(boleh kan?) Review lagi ya! Supaya Author isa tahu lebih banyak ...

2. Kei-T Masoharu

hehehe... Author salah nulis Thanks udah kasih tahu .Arigato for review

Boleh koq mau manggal apapun juga boleh asalkan jangan ...Ok ok.. saya akan mempelajari lebih tapi senpai juga ngajarin yah!#plakkk . Arigato telah memuji cerita ini walaupun cerita ini agak gaje...(Miku:Bukan agak gaje lagi tapi udah gaje!)Arigato for review ya!

Ok akhir cerita...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

BASKETBALL LOVE STORIES

.

.

.

**Ketemu lagi sama gua author terkeceh di dunia!**

Reader: Elo gak Kece!

***pundung di pojokkan***

Lucy:*Sweatdrop* Abaikan Author itu*menunjuk author yang lagi pundung*

***Tambah pundung lagi***

Cias:Sejujur jujurnya kata katamu pedas juga.

Lucy:Biarin! Aku yang ngomong kenapa elo yang sewot?

Cias:Aku hanya menasehatimu saja.

Lucy:Aku gak suka di nasehati!

Cias:Whatever...

Lacus:Hey kapan mulainya?!

**Ok kita mulai!**

Cias:Udah selesai dari acara'Pundung'mu Bakauthor?

***Pundung* Lucy Lacus baca warning and desclaimer... please...*melanjutkan acara pundung***

* * *

Lucy:

**WARNING**:GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, ANEH, DAN LAIN LAINNYA

Lacus:

**DESCLAIMER**: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA SELALU

* * *

**Pairing:**

Gakupo x Luka

Kaito x Miku

Len x Rin

Mikuo x Kaiko

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Lui x Ring

PLEASE ENJOY~

* * *

Last episode...

"Ahhh gua tau rencana Luka san. Pasti Luka-san mau mak comblangnya mereka kan?"Tanya Rin sambil berbisik dan dijawab anggukkan dari Luka.

"Gua ikut."Jawab Rin.

"Kita ikut juga ya!"Sebuah suara- ah bukan dua buah suara mengganggu acara bisik bisikkan mereka adalah...

.

.

.

...Gakupo dan Len.

"Untuk apa kalian ikut?"Tanya Luka jutek

"Kami ingin bales dendam tau!"Jawab Gakupo.

"Kau tahu kemarin-

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Lenny~ Truth or dare?"Tanya seorang cowok berambut biru._

"_Dare!"Bocah pisang berambut honeyblode, ya Len Kagamine, telah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan cowok berambut biru tadi dengan lantang._

"_Hehehe.."Cowok tadi tersenyum licik-ah bukan- dia ber-seringai."Kalo begitu ikut aku!"Dia lalu menarik Len_

"_WOY BAKAITO!KAMU MAU BAWA SI LEN KEMANA?"Seru cowok berambut ungu ke cowok berambut biru bernama kaito_

"_RAHASIA!"Jawab Kaito _

"_GAKUPO! HELP ME!"Teriak Len kepada cowok berambut dia Gakupo_

"_SORRY LEN! GUA GAK ISA NGEBANTU ELO!"Teriak Gakupo_

_._

_**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN...**_

"_Gakyun... Truth or Dare?"_

"_Emm... Truth!"Jawab Gakupo_

"_Yahh kenapa gak Dare aja? Biar aku bisa __**crossdressing**__ elo."Ucap Kaito kecewa._

"_Gua gak mau di __**crossdressing **__kayak Len. Itu menjijikkan."Kata Gakupo._

"_Ok kalo begitu ... Elo harus bilang ama gua! Elu udah ngelakuin __**itu**__ berapa kali?"Tanya Kaito._

"_**Itu?**__ Ah gua tahu. Emmm berapa kali yak?Kayaknya 10 kali."Kata Gakupo jujur._

"_Owww ok lanjut!"Jawab Kaito._

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"-dia telah menyebarkan rahasia kami! Dan kami sangat malu sekali!"Jawab Len sambil _Blushing_

"Dan ia menyebarkan ke club Koran dan radio!"Jawab Gakupo.

"Ahhh jadi yang di majalah sekul itu... elu Len?"Tanya Rin dan dibalas anggukkan Len. Seketika Rin **nobsebleed **di tempat.

"Uh... jadi kita ikut kan?"Tanya Len.

"Ok gua ijinkan!"Jawab Luka bersemangat.

"Gua sama Kaiko-chan ikut ya!"Seru cowok berambut teal.

"Lho Mikuo-kun?"Tanya Luka.

"Elo mau bales dendam juga ya?"Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya. Dia udah ngejek aku sama Kaiko."Jawab Mikuo.

"Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"Tanya Rin polos.

_BLUSH..._"I-iya sih..."Gumam Mikuo.

"Tapi gak papa lah makin banyak makin baik!"Jasab Len.

"Ok ok jadi rencana pertama ! pstt ... psst..."Bisik Luka.

.

.

.

.

"Ok deal?"Tanya Luka.

"DEAL!"Seru mereka. anehnya dari tadi mereka krusak krusuk mereka tetap aja gak ketahuan ama miku dan kaito. Mereka gak peka ya?#plakkk

* * *

**Plan A**

_**Mikuo and Kaiko Side**_

"Lu yakin rencana ini berhasil Mik?"Tanya Kaiko.

"Berhasil 100%!Percaya deh!"Jawab Mikuo sambil menyiapkan sebuah ular mainan besar.

"Ok kita hitung ya! 1... 2...3!"Setelah itu Mikuo melemparkannya kepada Miku dan Kaito dan hasilnya-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Miku berteriak keras dan tak sengaja ia memeluk Kaito.

**Luka and Rin Side.**

"Psttt .. Psttt Rin foto Rin!" Ucaap Luka.

JEPRET

"Hehehe Berhasil!"Ucap Luka

"Ayo kita ke plan B!"Ucap Rin

"Nikmati saat saat ini dulu Rin!"Ucap Luka

"Uhh iya iya."Jawab Rin

.

**Miku and Kaito side.**

"ULAR ULAR!"Teriak Miku ketakutan.

"H-hei! BAKA !JANGAN PELUK AKU!"Seru Kaito

"Ular?"Mikuo berpura pura acting tidak tahu apa apa. Lalu ia membantu Miku mencari Ular itu dan...

"HAHAHAHAHA! INI YANG KAU NAMAKAN ULAR? INI ULAR MAINAN BAKA!" Mikuo tertawa keras.

"Ehh?"

"HAHAHA... MENDING ELO CEPET LEPASIN SI KAITO SEBELUM DIA KEHABISAN NAFAS!"Mikuo berkata lagi.

_Blush..._

"U-uwa! Kaito! Kaito! Bangun nanti kalo gak ada kamu basket cowoknya gimana ? WOYYY!"Teriak Miku.

"U-uhhh.."Kaito Membuka matanya dan ...

_Blush..._

... Ia Blushing dan parahnya.,..

JEPRET

...Mereka difoto lagi oleh Rin dan Luka.

"PERGI KAU! PERGI!"Teriak Kaito sayang Kiyoteru-sensei bilang.

"KAITO! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI BIS ! KALO MAU TERIAK TERIAK NANTI SAAT KITA TURUN DARI BIS!"

*G-glup*"I-iya sensei..."Ucap Kaito dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus sekarang turun! Kita Makan di restaurant itu!"Ujar Kiyoteru sensei lalu turun dari pada saat Miku mau turun dari bis ia di dorong oleh Rin dan...

BRUKKKKK

... Ia dengan 'elit'nya ditangkap Kaito .

"Rin foto Rin! Cepat!"Bisik Luka dan...

JEPRET

... Rin berhasil memfotonya.

"Ayo kita kabur lewat pintu belakang!"Ajak Luka.

"Ayo"Kata Rin dan kemudian mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"EHEMMM."Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem."Apakah kalian mau berpacaran disini? Kalian tidak malu ya? Oh Apakah saya mengganggu kalian ? Kalau begitu saya akan pergi . permisi."

_Blush..._

Untuk yang ke dua kalinya miku dan kaito _blushing_. Sagera saja miku meonta untuk turun dan kaito menurunkannya dengan sangat 'elit'. Parahnya kaito meninggalkannya di situ sendirian.

'Dasar laki laki tak berperasaan! Seharusnya aku di tolongin kek! Uhhh - Eh?Kok aku mikirin dia terus sih jangan jangan... Tidak !No way! hilangkan perasaanmu miku hilangkan!'Batin Miku.

"HEY ! Sampai kapan kau akan di situ hah?!"Bentak Kaito.

"E-ekh?Ah! Gua juga mau ke sana bego!"Ucap Miku lalu ia segera menyusul Kaito dan teman temannya.

* * *

**Plan B**

_**Luka and Gakupo Side**_

"Hey Gakupo kamu siap?"Tanya Luka tak yakin.

"Siap dong! Untuk Luka-chan apa sih yang gak mungkin?"Jawab Gakupo dan akhirnya dia dihadiahhi oleh Luka sebuah jitakan.

BLETAK!

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi bodoh!"Seru Luka"Mereka datang! Cepat siap siap!"

"Ha'i!" Kata Gakupo. Lalu mereka siap siap di pintu masuk dan lalu memasang benang di pintu masuk supaya mereka tersandung dan...

BRUKKK

...Rencana mereka berhasil.

"K-A-B-U-R!Ok kabur!"Ucap Gakupo setelah ia membaca bahasa isyarat tubuh mereka pergi menyatu bersama rombongan mereka.

**Miku and Kaito Side**

"Aduh! Sial! Lututku sakit!"Ucap Miku.

"ck Berdiri saja bodoh!"Sahut Kaito.

"Lututku sakit Baka!"Bentak Miku.

"Ck! Dasar merapotkan!"Jawab kaito lalu menggendong Kaito ala _Bridal Style._

"A-apa-"Ucapan Miku terpotong.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja atau kamu kuturunkan di sini!"Ancam Kaito.

"..."

"Nah itu lebih baik."Jawab Kaito dengan senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya."Ayo kita susul teman teman!"Sedangkan Miku sudah Blushing mereka tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata memata matai ternyata mereka adalah Riin dan Len

"Hey Len sepertinya rencana Luka-san berhasil."Kata Rin

"Aha.. Kau sudah dapat fotonya?"Tanya Len

"Sudah dong apalagi yang pas Kaito tersenyum!"Jawab Rin bersemangat."Ok ayo kita susul mereka supaya mereka tak mencurigai kita. Ayo!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Fyuhhh selesai juga!**

Lacus:Nah trus bagiannya Rin dan Len kapan?

**Seusai pertandingan... Ok Readerssss Rencananya kurang bagus ya? Maaf Author kehabisan ide...TTATT. Ya udah mari kita-**

Lucy: Bales Review!

**Mind:Lucy mencuri kata kata ku... hikss...**

**Ok First to...**

Dere Dere 02!

Emm Dere-san?Pake embel embel gak?Ehehehe.. Arigato udah member saran. sebenarnya saya sih maunya kaiko ama Mikuo tapi kalo Gakyun ama Lenny ikut gak papa deh. arigato for review!

**Second to...**

Kei-T Masoharu

Mereka gak naik kereta api kok. naiknya Bis jadi isa mampir ke restaurant atau ke mana aja juga boleh. Ke laut juga boleh#plakkk. Gak gak Jk Jk(Just Kidding) Ok Arigato for Review!

* * *

NB:

Review please min 3 ya! Supaya author bisa dapet kritikan atau saran dari readers sekalian Arigato!

* * *

Ok Minna!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
